Everyday Love
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Based on the picture series by Youkai Yume. Love is expressed in a myriad of ways. Sesshoumaru and Kagome grow and develop in their relationship with each other. Series of interconnected one shots. Sess/Kag
1. In The Beginning

**Title: In the Beginning**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count 855**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 – Groceries.**

She hated shopping for groceries. Well and truly she did as it was nearly impossible to buy groceries for one. She either bought too much or too little and the serving portions she could develop from them were never quite right. One bag of pasta would last a month, chicken would remain in her freezer until she had to eventually throw it out, and milk cost more when she had to buy it smaller portions. Sighing, she placed a can of tuna in her cart, knowing that it would probably sit on her shelf for a few weeks before she considered eating it, and probably only because she had nothing left on her shelf.

Filled with the hustle and bustle of men and women, some with children and some without, Kagome braved the crowds as she pushed her own cart up and down the different aisles, trying to select the products she needed or thought she needed. Stopping suddenly, she watched as a small child fell down in front of her cart. Smiling, she let him stand up before moving again. Grocery shopping was not just an exercise in maintaining a balanced budget, diet and making sure there was sufficient food in her household, it was an exercise in patience and her ability to be quick on her feet.

"Excuse me," she heard a deep mumble, before seeing a white-clad arm rise above her head to pull a jar of spaghetti sauce from the shelf above her. Keeping her head low, she held back the low growl of frustration she could feel building up in her. If he had waited ten seconds more she would have been out of his way and he wouldn't have had to reach anywhere. She could feel the familiar tick begin twitch beneath her eye.

She needed to get out of here.

Making her way to the produce department instead, she thought she'd spend the last of her time picking up fresh fruits and vegetables, food she knew she would eat over the course of the week. Her eyes widened as she saw the last container of strawberries sitting upon the wet case, and made a bee line toward it. She had had a hankering for strawberries all week, and she could imagine herself now sitting on her couch, doing some work and eating the strawberries, freshly washed and covered with a light sprinkling of sugar.

Her mouth began to water.

Just as she reached to grab the last pint, the same white arm came from behind her and nabbed it first. Irritated, angry, and fed up with grocery shopping, she finally turned on the offender, raised her finger and poked him in the chest. "Listen, I put up with you reaching over my head earlier, but now it's gone too far. Those are _my_ strawberries. They're what I was looking forward to the most here."

"Then you should have grabbed them first," was the answering reply, causing her to lift her eyes to his in fury.

And her heart stopped.

Not one to be taken in by good looks, Kagome couldn't help herself this time as she took his long silver hair that looked soft as silk, and his intense amber eyes. His face was expressionless, but she knew that was merely a façade. His eyes said all. If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn he was a demi-god. In the very least he must have modeled for GQ at some point or another. A single brow raised, causing her to blush knowing she had been caught staring. Turning away, she knew there was no point in arguing. He appeared determined to keep the strawberries, and really, she knew all she had to do was go down the street to the fruit market to pick up another batch.

"Jerk," she mumbled before grabbing a bag of clementines and making her way to the check out. Passing the canned fish aisle once more, she lifted the can of tuna out of her shopping cart. She could probably do without, she realized as she thought of the three other cans of tuna sitting on her shelf. She placed it back on the shelf and was ready to check out when she ran her cart into another. "I'm sorry," she stammered, and stopped when she realized who it was.

Her demi-god stared back at her with half-amused, half-irritated eyes. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, pulling her cart back to give him room to enter the aisle.

"Hardly," he scoffed, not slowing down as he passed her by.

"Jerk," she mumbled again as she placed her groceries on the conveyor belt at the cashier. Clementines, sauce, some chicken, some steak, lots of noodles and fresh artichokes, she had enough to sustain her for at least one week. Lifting the last item on the belt, she noticed a small slip of paper folded on the bottom of her buggy. Unfolding it, she smiled as she read the message followed by the phone number.

_Sesshoumaru – Call me_.

Well, she thought, he may be a jerk, but who was she to deny a demi-god?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all that it entails doesn't belong to me. it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Note: I haven't forgotten about my other stories, don't worry. This is Christmas and I can't write dark or serious right now. Those will resume after Christmas. Right now this is my Christmas gift to everybody else, something light and fluffy to warm the heart :)


	2. The First Step

**Title: The First Step**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count 978**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 – Ice Skating.**

Skating was something that teenagers who couldn't afford much did. It wasn't a typical adult date, and yet this was the third time he had taken her to the arena for a simple Saturday afternoon skate. Kagome was perplexed, not that she had a problem with skating, in fact she quite enjoyed it, but it wasn't something she thought of as typical.

She tightened the laces on her white skate boots and watched Sesshoumaru as he glided upon the ice with ease. Her demi-god was more and more like one each and every time she went out with him. Standing to her feet, she walked to the entrance of the ice and slid onto the ice, shifting her weight to balance herself. The cool air of the arena did little to bother her as she wrapped her jacket around herself. Laughing, she made her way over to Sesshoumaru, grabbing his scarf as she spun by him.

Five dates so far, three of which were spent in this arena, and she felt completely comfortable around him. She felt like she could be herself, like she didn't have to act like she did with others. It was almost liberating, and certainly unprecedented.

"I'm going to win this time," she taunted as she dropped his scarf and spun circles around him. "You won the last two times, it's only fair that I win at least one round."

She took off, enjoying the way the cool air blew past her as she sped up in her skate around the arena. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Sesshoumaru was right on her tail, and no doubt not skating as fast as he could be. She had learned that first night that he could be either ruthless and leave her in his dust or he could be generous by allowing her to win just once.

Of course the latter was just speculation as he had never allowed her to win.

It was a matter of seconds before he flew past her once more, the silver strands of his hair entangling with his blue scarf. Laughing, she reached out and managed to grab the soft wool once more, half stopping him, and half allowing him to drag her. "It's not fair," she giggled as he sped up once more, unraveling the scarf from his neck at the same time, sending her flying as she fell backward. "Jerk!" she yelled, receiving his trademark smirk in reply.

He was a man of few words she had learned, and preferred to let his actions speak for themselves. He didn't stop for her, nor did he slow down to let her up. Picking herself up off the ice, she wrapped his scarf around her neck, refusing to give it back. She sighed as she inhaled the subtle cologne that still lingered upon the wool. It was just one of the many things she enjoyed about him, he didn't wear strong fragrances, and it was usually something she could only smell when she was close to him.

"My scarf," he demanded as he came to a stop in front of her, arm extended. It took her a moment to come to a decision. She didn't know him well enough to know if he would tolerate her running off with it, and she liked him, she didn't want to lose him so soon. Yet she had promised herself that she wouldn't be anything other than herself around him.

And quite frankly, she didn't want to give it back. She liked the feel of it.

"No," she replied, taking a moment to stick her tongue out at him before skating off in the opposite direction. "It's mine now."

She wrapped it around her neck several times before giving a squeak when she noted the playful intensity of his eyes. Those amber eyes never failed to give her the shivers, no matter the look he gave her. Putting all her strength into her feet, she pushed off, focused on staying away from him. He looked like a predator on the hunt.

The arena was quiet except for the sounds of blades on the ice, both increasing in speed as one tried to catch up with the other. Despite the cool air, Kagome felt warm and felt the desire to shed her coat. Quickly slipping the buttons through their holes, she slipped the jacket off, looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru about a foot away, and quickly tossed the coat at him, laughing as he struggled to maintain his balance and unblock his vision.

"You lose!" she laughed, turning back to look at him before smacking into the sideboard. Stunned, she let her legs fall out from underneath her and she slid to the ground. Tears poured down her face and her sides hurt from laughing so much. Leave it to her to get the upper hand then lose it due to a klutz attack. A shadow fell upon her causing her to look up and see Sesshoumaru looming above her. She reached out to grab his hand and pulled herself up and handed his scarf over in the process. "I have a question," she finally stated as they began to skate around the rink hand in hand.

"Hn."

She smiled, secretly amused by his grunt. The gentle squeeze of his hand against hers let her know he was waiting. "Why here? We've been here now three times in the last three weeks. What's so special about the skating rink?"

"You're having fun, are you not?"

"Of course I am. I enjoy this. It's different."

"Then do I need any other reason?"

She let go of his hand and spun around so she was standing in front of him. Her hands lifted to play with the ends of his scarf, her smile small and shy. "I guess not. Thank you."


	3. Pepto Pink

**Title: Pepto Pink**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count 859**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 - Prizes.**

She was surprised when he told her to dress casually, but not worry about her sweater and scarf. The evening was warm, slightly humid, and for a change she chose to wear a dress. The last five dates she had worn pants, half expecting to be brought to the skating rink each time. Tonight he packed her in his car and drove her to the opposite end of town, and to a small fair in a mall parking lot. Giddy with delight, she was impressed at his patience. While she was easily pleased, she was also easily excitable and planning a night out at a fair was just one of many ways to get her going.

The sounds of music from the various rides and bells ringing from the carnival games echoed in the background. She could smell a combination of popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy depending on where she stood in the small carnival. It made her mouth water, though she didn't dare ask him for anything. It was enough that he had brought her here and it was more than enough that he had insisted on paying for their last several dates. She felt kind of odd not spending a penny on herself or him.

Fidgeting with the white flower in her hair, she turned toward the vendor and tried to recall how much money she had placed in her purse earlier. There should be enough to pay for dinner for them both she thought. "Hot dog?" she asked as she walked toward the vendor. He shook his head no but pulled his wallet out anyhow. "No, I've got it," she insisted, ready to open her own purse for change.

"Close your purse," he demanded, handing the vendor a five dollar bill before she could protest.

"I think I can afford a hot dog," she replied wryly, trying to push his hand away.

"It is not about what you can afford and can't afford. I brought you here so if you want food, I'll pay. You're my guest."

"Date." She handed the vendor her own five dollar bill, ignoring Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. "You want to be a gentleman, you can win me a prize. I won't have you paying for everything all the time. You'll go broke."

Leaving the five dollar bill in his hand, he slipped his wallet in his back pocket. "My bank account won't go broke over a $2 hotdog."

"Neither will mine." Her eyes opened wide as she saw the man slip the hot dog between the bun, the juicy aroma infiltrating her nasal passages. Her stomach began to tumble and rumble, causing her mild embarrassment when Sesshoumaru began to chuckle, and she began her quest of creating the perfect mix of toppings. Minus the onions. She loved them but she couldn't imagine him wanting to kiss her after she ate them.

And oh lord did she ever want him to kiss her.

Five dates and he had done nothing more than hold her hand. He was a gentleman, but she felt he took it to the extreme. Obviously he wanted to be there, else he couldn't continue with the act, but why couldn't they progress forward? She supposed she should have taken initiative herself but there was no fun in that either. Making sure there was enough ketchup on her hot dog to enhance the flavour, yet not enough to drizzle down her shirt, she turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking away from her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She ran to catch up to him, careful not to spill her food.

"To win you your prize."

"I was only joking!"

The stuffed dog was cute, she thought as she held it close. Soft and fluffy, it somehow reminded her of Sesshoumaru and she knew she would think of him whenever she saw it. Giddy, she wondered what the night could bring next. "The pink one," she heard him speak and turned around to see another vendor hand him another prize. Linking her arm with his, she tried to pull him away before he could receive the atrocity.

"Uhhh…" The white dog was nice. The fact that it was small meant that it wouldn't take up very much space in her apartment. The fact that it was small made it easier for her to carry around. The rabbit was something else. "Thanks?" she half-laughed as the vendor handed it over to Sesshoumaru.

"You don't like it?"

His face was blank as he held the rabbit up for her. He looked so ridiculous standing there holding such a large fuzzy pink object with golden eyes that looked near bored to tears. Except for the tiny sparkle way deep within that told her he felt precisely the same way about the monstrosity as she did. Smiling, she looked upon it and studied it closely. "It's hideous," she finally answered. "It's the colour of Pepto Bismal."

"So it is," Sesshoumaru confirmed, before absently handing it over to a little girl who looked upon with wide eyes.

"You're a sweet man, Sesshoumaru," Kagome cooed as she clutched the white dog closer to her.

"Hn."


	4. Death Warmed Over

**Title: Death Warmed Over**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count 851**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 - sick.**

She felt like death warmed over.

Worse.

Her nose was clogged; her chest heavy with congestion and her pajamas were sweaty from the fever. She was lucky if she could keep food down, not that she ate much following the old adage of starving a fever and liquids did little to make her feel better. Medicine didn't seem to be working either. She scowled at the jar of sinus medication that did little to alleviate the symptoms. Having called into work earlier in the morning, she just lay in her bed and the couch when she got tired of her bed and slept the day away.

She looked at the dishes sitting in her sink as she went to pour a glass of ginger ale to help settle her stomach. They were from yesterday and no doubt would require some serious effort in scrubbing them clean. This mess was in no way like her but she didn't have the energy to clean it up at the moment. She didn't have the energy to do anything. She drank down the glass before plodding her way back to the couch and falling face first on the burgundy cushions. They were neither soft nor hard and for the first time since buying it for her apartment; she was one hundred percent pleased with her choice. It was perfect for sleeping.

Eyes drooped shut as she curled up and she was almost asleep when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, unable to move at the moment. Opening her eyes Kagome glanced at the door as she heard it open and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru walk in wearing a pressed white shirt and blue striped tie. Looking at the clock she noticed the time for the first time today. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded, scrambling to the find the energy to stand up. "I completely forgot about tonight's reservations. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Hair flew into her face and she scowled as she eyeballed a tangle. "Fifteen. Let's make it fifteen." Standing up, she nearly toppled over as her head began to spin and shake.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he stated as he reached out to steady her. "Your skin is hot."

"Yeah, typically happens when you've got a fever. Give me two minutes to refocus and I'll be fine." His grip was strong as she tried to pull away from him. "You need to let me go in order for me to do this."

"Dinner's cancelled," he announced as he led her by her elbow to her room. Embarrassed she looked at the pile of Kleenex that sat upon her nightstand and the other pile that lay on the floor. Her bed sheets were rumpled, her pillows crooked and yesterday's dress lay on a chair, her underwear and bra on top. She saw him smirk as he looked in that direction. This was not what she wanted him to see the first time she had him in her bedroom.

"I'm okay for dinner," she insisted.

Instead he led her to her bed and gently pushed her in it. "You probably can't eat a thing anyhow."

Kagome sighed as she dropped her head against her pillow and smiled. She could rest now. She could sleep. Why was she arguing against this to begin with? A cool hand pressed itself against her forehead and she opened her eyes to see concerned gold staring into hers. Sesshoumaru was here, she realized. That's why she was arguing against it. "I'm sorry I ruined plans," she murmured, finally letting the fever take over.

"Nonsense."

"And I'm sorry my room's a mess."

"You can hardly notice."

He really was sweet in a morbid, uptight way. This was a man she knew not to let go of. Very few would have done what he was doing right now. Pressing his lips to her brow, he raised the covers to her chin and told her to rest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear him calling the restaurant and cancelling the reservations. It was too bad as she really did have the perfect dress for it.

"I would have knocked your socks off," she murmured once more, thinking of the red cocktail dress sitting in her closet.

"I'm sure you would have," he replied as he returned to the bed, cool compress in hand.

Drowsiness took over and she could feel herself succumbing to her tiredness. All she really wanted to do was sleep anyhow. Things would be better in the morning, she was sure of it.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, absurdly touched that he was there taking care of it.

And she was out before she could hear his response.


	5. Art Class Massacre

**Title: Art Class Massacre**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 908**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 - sculpture.**

The art class was her idea. She didn't know why she suggested it and was even further baffled about why he even accepted it, but she was sure she was going to regret it. It was her treat to make up for the night he nursed her back to health. She wasn't sure how she got into bed but she did remember waking up to him on her couch the next morning. This was class five out ten and they were moving onto sculptures, something she had no background knowledge of or experience with before, much like the other things they had learned so far together.

However, one thing she did know for sure? It had made for an interesting five weeks. One did not easily forget how he poked fun at her portrait sketch of him, just as she praised his portrait sketch of her. Her painting of him was made with simple brush strokes using simple colours; something that looked like a five year old painted it. His was absolutely flawless and if he had allowed her to keep it she would have hung it up on her house. He refused to hand it over, saying it was his. He made her look beautiful, something she rarely saw in herself. It wasn't that she was unattractive; she knew she was far from it, but she thought she was plain, ordinary, and run of the mill. He made her seem extraordinary.

Tonight they continued their simple tradition and with clay in hand, they began their projects. She tried to ignore the way his eyes were focused intently on his work. And she didn't know how he ended up with clay on his nose though she was certain she wasn't the one who put it there, just as he was the one who made sure there was a good dollop on her chin, the sneaky man. One firm reprimand from the instructor had set them both straight again and she insisted on ignoring him for the rest of the evening, instead concentrating on her work.

She was inspired. Allowing her imagination to take over she thought of him as a royal prince dating back to a thousand years ago. She dressed him in clothing of the time and made sure that the statue contained the regal air he managed to carry about him. He was frumpy looking, but she was pleased. Blowing her bangs off her face, she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration and determination. This was going to be her best piece of him yet. She had made a study of them. She knew what he was like and she knew what facial expressions he would have made if his was this prince of way back when.

Her hair was a mess, she was sure there was clay in it. Her apron was covered with it and it coated her arms up until her elbows, but she didn't care as she set about to perfect her creation. Just as his painting was his tribute to her, this would be her tribute to him, the culmination of everything she felt at this single moment. She ran the sculpting tool through his hair, giving it texture and definition. She added a shawl like piece of fur wrapped around his arm, making him look dignified. She worked for an hour on his face, giving him an expression she was already quite familiar with.

She didn't notice him standing and staring at him.

"That is not me," he declared, a near horrified look on his face.

"It is too. The resemblance is uncanny," she replied, still not looking up.

"Have you seen it?"

"What kind of question is that?" she demanded, standing back to take a good look at it. "Of course I've seen it. I'm looking at it right now. It's you. Look, I've even matched the crescent moon on your forehead."

He harrumphed and turned back to his own work, ignoring and the abomination. Out of curiosity, she turned to look at his statue and shrieked in embarrassment. "I'm not wearing clothes!"

"I know," he leered, using the sculpting tool to create definition and shape along the legs."

"Why am I not wearing clothes? I dressed you."

He threw back his hair for a minute, the length of his ponytail swishing down his back. Other than the piece of clay on his nose – which she did not put on there – he was immaculate. How could one manage to stay so clean through this all?

"No, you dressed a creature which is not myself. I chose to represent you in your most natural form." She studied the sculpture closely, looking for flaws and finding none. It irritated her. Maybe taking art classes together was not the wisest decision she had ever made.

"How do you know what I look like without clothes?" she challenged, daring him to come up with an answer.

All she received was a raised eyebrow and an all-knowing smirk before he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Jerk."


	6. Opposites Attract

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 919**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 1 - Tongue.**

The day was picture perfect. The sun, while high in the sky, wasn't overly hot and the wind, though blowing, was more of a gentle breeze than a powerful hurricane. The trees swayed along with it, the sound of leaves rustling and caressing each other provided the ambiance needed for a carefree walk in the nearby park.

This was perhaps her favourite park of all and the time had come to show him why she loved it so much.

Children were off playing in the distance, some running and chasing each other while others played on het playground equipment, squealing, laughing and shouting their delight. Parents watched their little ones intently from off to the side or on a park bench, often holding hands themselves. Dogs ran about catching sticks, balls, Frisbees and whatever else their owners chose to toss. Others sat on the fields, blankets open just lying down and talking. Some had food, others had nothing but themselves as company.

And she? She was looking at her favourite park bench near the fountain where she could watch it all. Three months, she mused. It had been three months since she had met Sesshoumaru in the grocery store and despite her initial anxiety at calling what she had then thought of as a demi-god. Of course she had learned since then he wasn't anything near god like…but she tolerated him anyway. He was proud, arrogant, often silent and the complete opposite of everything she was.

But she was happy.

As different as they seemed to be, they complimented each other. She had yet to find herself bored with him and it was still amazing to feel the butterflies roll and tumble through her stomach at the thought of seeing him again. This was unprecedented for her. She had done the long relationships before and had been comfortable with each one of them. Yet she always held something back from them. Sesshoumaru didn't let it and he kept things fresh and interesting. It was still so new in so many ways.

His hand tightened around hers as they searched for the fountain. The day was unusually warm for this time of year, prompting her to wear a pair of jeans and a tank top instead of the sunny dress she was planning. She would save the dress for another day, a nice occasion. Of course this didn't stop him from wearing slacks and a white button down shirt. In fact she could only recall one or two instances where he wore something different. He was always impeccably groomed, no matter the circumstances, unlike her who had trouble taming the mop on her head.

Once more she could see where they were so completely different from each other.

And they fit. They walked as one unit, often talked as one unit and enjoyed many of the same things. She didn't know why this was the first time she was taking him to the park. It felt so natural, like she had done it a hundred times before. It was just as special as those fancy dinners he tended to take her to once every so often.

"There it is," she pointed it to, pleased to see that it was empty. "I like to people watch here. You can see all sorts of things."

He gave the bench a skeptical look as she pulled him toward it, and giggled. It was such a typical Sesshoumaru look, the look of disdain, as if he were above it all. "I see no purpose in people watching," he stated though he took the seat next to her with practiced ease, his hand still clasped around hers.

"Seriously? Just look at all these people. You can't tell me you're not the slightest bit curious about them? Don't you ever want to try and figure out their stories?"

"Why? They have nothing to do with me."

"Not yet they don't, but maybe tomorrow one of them will walk into your office and will need to speak to you. It's always good to have a little information ahead of time."

"If I need information, I will seek it out."

Sighing, she changed her approach. "Okay, never mind about work and the fact that these people have nothing to do with you, have you never looked at a person and wondered what in the heck they were thinking when they did something?"

Golden eyes fell upon hers, a grave expression on his face. "All the time," he answered in a deadpan tone. It took her a moment to realize he was speaking about her.

Unable to come up with anything to say in retaliation she did the only think of at this moment: she stuck her tongue out at him.

The amused light in his eyes vanished momentarily and almost immediately she found herself pulled onto his lap, one of his hands clutching the back of her head while the other sat on her hip, bringing her forward. "Well now," he murmured, his lips ghosting over hers in a teasing caress. "If you're going to stick your tongue out at me, may as well put it to good use."


	7. My Hero

**Title: My Hero**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 817**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 - Downpour**

The restaurant was elegant, as were the ones he typically took her to. There were candles on their table and Sesshoumaru had bought a bottle of their finest red. Despite their many dinners in restaurants like tonights, Kagome still felt very much out of her element. From the snooty voice of many of the Maitre D's and quite often the looks of quiet contempt by many of the waiters, fancy restaurants just weren't her thing. But just as he put up with her insane little quirks and her love of street meat, she would put up with his need to take her out to places like these.

However, one thing was for certain. She needed to buy more clothes. There were only so many fancy dresses she owned and the one she wore tonight she had already worn a good dozen times while going out with him. The blue floral sleeveless dress was one of her favourites but not once since she bought it did she ever think she'd wear it so often. "My place or yours?" she asked as he led her to the doorway of the restaurant. She looked up at the clouds as they walked out and cringed at how black they were. They had walked there, wanting to enjoy the fresh, summer air along the way. "Mine," she stated knowing it was a lot closer than his.

Keeping her pace brisk, they rounded the corner and walked down the first street. Thunder rumbled in the background, causing her to jump slightly. "Relax," Sesshoumaru murmured as he took her hand. Public displays of affection were rare from him. They weren't completely unknown as he had been known to cross his line in the past, but they were definitely rare. Yet he had no problems holding her hand. It was almost as if he were branding her for others, letting them know that she belonged to him. At least that was how he explained it one day when she asked why he always held her hand but never pushed further. He was so different from what she was used to. She was used to the possessive type and while he could be deemed possessive, he never made her feel like he actually owned her unlike some of those she dated previously.

Thunder echoed through the sky louder this time, preceded by lightening. Forgoing his comfort zone, Kagome clutched onto Sesshoumaru. It wasn't that she hated thunder and lightning per se, she hated being outside in both. That was when it was dangerous. Such as now when a brighter flash rolled across the sky. Squealing, she clutched onto him tighter, ignoring his laughter at her behaviour. She had bigger things to worry about than being laughed at.

Like being struck by the lightning.

It was an insane fear she knew, but one that affected her nonetheless. Within moments she felt a drop fall upon her nose, then another and another still. "Two more blocks," she muttered, willing for her apartment building to come into sight. "Just two more blocks."

"Relax," Sesshoumaru commanded once more, this time wrapping an arm around her as they walked back. "We're almost there."

"I just don't want the rain to ruin my dress," she lied as she picked up her speed. The water droplets began to fall quickly until they fell at a steady stream, falling to the ground and splattering upon contact. The sound of one hitting the concrete was amplified by millions, only adding to the thunderous atmosphere of the evening.

A downpour was inevitable. She only had to figure out how much more time she had before it arrived and how much longer it would take her to get to shelter.

A rather large droplet fell off her bangs and rolled down her cheek, followed by another. She didn't have long at all. "Here," she heard and wasn't given a chance to turn around before she heard the soft rustling of clothing, and suddenly she didn't feel anything. Looking up she saw the canopy above her and Sesshoumaru's arms around her as he held his jacket high above their heads.

"Well aren't you the sweetest," she cooed, knowing it would just irritate him.

"Can't ruin your dress now," he murmured, eyeballing the form fitting, blue, floral print dress. She lifted her eyes up to him and beamed, before lifting her arms to alongside him, helping him hold up the jacket. They were both soaked and it was a little too late, but it was the thought that counted.

"My hero."


	8. Frills and Thrills

**Title: Frills and Thrills**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 950**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 – Laundry Day**

Despite the thunder, despite the rain and despite the soggy clothes, Kagome was in a fantastic mood. She slipped out of her wet dress and dropped it in her laundry basket before rifling around for something new to wear, something comfortable. She sighed wistfully as she slipped the pair of pink underwear on top. She had plans to use those tonight. She had wanted to seduce him, to entice him to her bed, to show him how she really felt at his moment. Tonight was supposed to be special. Tomorrow was another night. She could always find an excuse to have him over and lead him in the direction she wanted to.

Finding the hooded sweater she loved, she slipped it over her head then scooped her towel dried hair up into a ponytail. Things were serious. What she had planned to do tonight wasn't something she looked upon lightly, and while it wouldn't be the first time, it would have been the first time with Sesshoumaru. Somehow it meant something. It meant a great deal. They had been dancing around this for quite some time now, long before he grabbed her and hauled her against him in the park. She could see it in his eyes sometimes, a quick flash of something more than amusement. She saw it the other night as they sat on her couch watching TV and she could feel it every time he kissed her. There was an edge to him, something deep and primal that was on the verge of being let loose and would have if he wasn't holding it back. His control was legendary, even when she wished he wouldn't hold back. Shivering, she tried to push the thoughts out of her head. The night and mood was ruined.

"I don't have any clothes that fit you," she called out as she walked into the spare bedroom with the laundry basket.

"The blanket will be fine," he replied quickly and she stopped and stared as he shrugged out of his shirt. The wife beater beneath clung to him and left nothing to her imagination. Her mouth went dry and her eyes opened wide as she took in his arms, a weakness of hers. They weren't bulky like the supposed dream man of many, but they weren't boney and skinny either. They were perfect. Her sort of perfect. A small cough diverted her attention back to his face where she could see his tell tale smirk.

"Jerk," she mumbled as she felt the rising blush in her cheeks. "Just put your clothes in the basket," she instructed as she turned around. The telltale smirk was still there when she turned back around. Unable to look him in the eyes she grabbed the laundry basket and ran for her laundry nook, as far away as she could get from him at the moment. She swore that man had a bit of the devil in him and if she wasn't careful, it wouldn't be hard to fall right into bed with him. And then it wouldn't be on her terms, which is what she wanted. "Breathe" she told her herself as she leaned over the dryer. He may be a demi-god, but he was still part man and she could still resist him.

But damned if she didn't want to.

Piece by piece she placed the clothing from the evening into the dryer, mourning over the loss of her lingerie as she placed the bra in with her dress and his white shirt. Her dress and his black slacks were next and finally his boxers. She giggled as she studied them. Black silk. If that didn't scream Sesshoumaru she didn't know what did. Somehow she couldn't picture him in anything printed or patterned, nor could she picture him in anything as mundane as cotton. Black silk suited him and kami did she ever want to see them on him. She was sure he looked every as godlike as he was. Pressing the button for the delicate cycle, she threw them in and reached to the bottom of her basket and frowned. Where in the devil were they? She was sure she had thrown them in?

Shrugging her shoulders she ignored her missing article and closed the front of the dryer with a bang. She turned the heat way down on it and pressed 'start' before leaving the room. Her missing underwear could wait. It was her home anyway and if she didn't have them today, it just meant they would get washed in her next load. "Sesshoumaru?" she called out to her guest as she walked into the living room area.

"Back here," he replied back and she followed her ears, puzzled as to why he would be in her bedroom and not in the guest room where she had left him.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked, then paused as she found him sitting on her bed, his blanket spread strategically across his lap. "What are you doing?" She rephrased .

He pulled a hand out from behind his back, the smirk back on his face in full. Her eyes widened as she saw what was dangling off his pinkie. "Hey, those are mine! I was just looking for them."

"Not anymore," he grinned, waving the lacy pink panties in front of her face.


	9. I Have Never

**Title: I Have Never…**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 904**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R **

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 – Drinking Buddies**

She wasn't sure how she got herself into these situations. No, that wasn't true. She knew precisely how she got herself into these situations. She suffered from the highly common disease of 'don't think before you act syndrome'. Or her case tonight, don't think before you speak. "Round two!" she announced as she lay upon Sesshoumaru's plush living room rug.

"You can't handle round two," he replied back, yet he continued to pour the sake into the small cup for her. How they had started the drinking game tonight was beyond her.

"I can handle anything you throw at me," she counteracted, lifting herself up and lightly punching him in the arm. Where had that come from? She wondered. Six months she mused. It had been six months since that fateful day in the supermarket when he stole those strawberries right from underneath her nose. And what were they doing to celebrate? They were drinking sake while sitting on his living room floor, playing some inane game she remembered hating while in college. Go figure. This was precisely why she didn't drink very much.

In all fairness, he goaded her into it. Yes, that was it. The mighty Sesshoumaru pushed and pushed until he had his way. He wanted to get her drunk, she concluded. He wanted to have his way with him. She leered at him, subtly taking in his own attire which consisted of a pair of jeans and a cotton t-shirt. She wanted to have her way with him too.

"Different game," he announced and she struggled to remember some of the other games she played in college. She really didn't have an interesting and varied repertoire. She basically went to school, studied, worked and graduated. There were only a handful of parties she attended and they usually ended in embarrassment.

"Which one?"

"Secrets and lies," he murmured, leaning in close. She could smell the spiciness of his aftershave and inhaled, finding the scent both comforting and attractive. It was subtle, as she knew he couldn't handle strong scents, but there. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she tried to sound indignant, but knew she failed.

"I don't judge you on the answers, and you don't judge me."

"This can be dangerous," she cheered, toasting his sake cup before bringing her own to her lips. Liquid courage she thought. But she knew he would hold true to his word. Anything she said tonight would be forgotten and he would never judge her on past indiscretions. One of the many things she decided she loved about him.

"I have never…" he prompted, filling her sake cup up once more.

She moved closer to him so their sides were touching, something she took great delight in. "I have never slept with more than one partner at a time," she announced, giggling pleased with herself. She watched in awe as he took a sip from his sake cup. "Excuse me?" she asked, demanding to know when he had ever done such a thing. "Recently?"

"No. I have never…" Kagome blushed as she listened to his statement. It was both lascivious and sinfully delicious. Quite honestly, she was jealous, positively green with it. She couldn't look at him knowing what she would see if she did. Being with him, despite his stuck up attitude at times, was liberating. Each night they were together was a new adventure and each morning she left wanting more. He was addictive, but she knew it had more to do with their connection than the act itself. Still…

"Interested?" he quietly inquired, though heat belied his disinterested and bored tone.

"Absolutely not," she lied. "I have never…"

Why did she ever suggest drinking games? She wondered idly as she spoke and as she listened. He spoke of things that were beyond what she could ever imagine. Not only were her clothes becoming too restrictive as she listened to his voice, but she was becoming increasingly irritated as well. While she had been with other men before and couldn't claim him to be her first, she had nowhere near the number of partners, nor the number of escapades as he did. She was starting feel quite insecure.

A hand fell to her face, turning her to face him completely. Amber eyes bore into hers. "I have not looked at another female in six months," he declared, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter about. He set the sake aside and took her cup in the process before leaning into her. Fingers danced around the hem of her tank top, the tips of them brushing over the skin of her abdomen, causing her to shiver.

"I have not looked at another man in six months," she breathed in return, closing her eyes as he slipped her shirt over her head. Falling against him she pressed her mouth against the hollow of his neck and bit lightly, enjoying the way his head fell against hers. His breath was hot against her ear as his hands worked on her jeans button.

"Good."


	10. Murphy's Law

**Title: Murphy's Law**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 910**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 – Grooming**

Of all the bloody days of the week where everything went right, today had to be the one day where everything went to hell and back. The wedding cake she had spent hours making this morning was knocked over by the two groomsmen who came to pick it up and she was required to make and decorate another one from scratch. Unfortunately it wasn't a typical design either and as such, she was late getting home. And like all things that are interrelated and connect to one another, late home from work also meant she was late getting ready for a business dinner with Sesshoumaru.

"Crap," she muttered as she broke a nail sliding the zipper up on her new dress. It figured that she'd get something new and it would attack her. However, she couldn't resist it when she saw it on the rack. Sleeveless black silk that was sleek in its design, it was the perfect dinner cocktail dress that gave her an air of sophistication she was sure she didn't possess. Sesshoumaru's co-workers had yet to meet her and she needed to play the part of a prominent business man's significant other, not a baker from down the street. She wasn't sure if she could play the role all that well but for him she would give one hundred percent of her effort.

Her make-up box was wide open on her dresser top and five different bottles of perfume sat next to it. She didn't even look at either of them as she slipped her foot into the sheer hose she had bought for the occasion. She hated hosiery, but tonight had to be just perfect. Mentally recalling where she put her new shoes and purse, she went in search of something she could put in her hair to tame it down. There was no time to spend trying to control it, unlike if she had been home when she intended.

"Crap!" she shouted as she heard the door to her apartment open up and shut. Sesshoumaru had arrived. "I'm in here!" she called as she searched for her earrings. The key she had given to him last month had certainly come in handy.

"You're not ready," he stated as he shifted off his jacket and placed it on the bed.

"No, sorry, ran late at work. I'm still trying to figure out how to control his mop on my head." She dug through her make-up looking for the perfect shade of eye shadow to go with her dress, completely missing the look of appraisal he offered her as he took in her dress.

"This is new," he commented, playing with the satin ribbon that cinched the waist. "It suits you." And she knew that was about as close to him saying she was beautiful as she was going to get, and upon reflection she was okay with that. "I do have something though that will help with your hair," he murmured as he stood behind her, standing close enough so she could feel the heat of his body. "Where's your hairbrush?"

Her eyebrows shot up in worry and curiosity. On one hand he had his own head of hair, which was longer than her and always so luxuriously soft. However, on the other, styling hair for a female was so different than working with your own if you were a male. She moved a few articles on her desk to expose several different types of brushes and watched as he picked up the flat one. This was trust she thought. For a man, it was an ultimate sign of his trust if he let his girl shave him. For a woman, it was when she let him play with her hair just before going out to something important. She hoped he realized it. "What do you have?" she asked as he gathered her hair in one hand and began to brush. The feel of his fingers on her scalp at times was absolutely divine. He stopped for a moment to pull a box from the inside of his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing an ornate pink and gold floral hairpin. "Oh," she breathed. "It's exquisite."

"It's yours."

She turned to let him continue, not wanting him to see the blush in her cheeks and her eyes misting. Some girls got flowers before their dates. She received a hairpin. She had received gifts from him before. She still kept the white puppy he had won nearby, but this was something else. He didn't give jewellery knowing she couldn't wear it at work, but this was special. She felt a slight tug on her hair as he set the brush down and looking in the mirror she watched him twist it and bend it to his will before feeding the pin through, and smiled as it stayed in a tight bun. With her own fingers she fluffed her bangs and watched as they framed her face. "Perfect," she beamed at him, meeting his eyes through the mirror.

He learned forward and pressed his lips to her collarbone before speaking. "Indeed."


	11. Flea Bath?

**Title: Flea Bath?**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 627**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 1 – Bath**

Suds and bubbles popped near her nose causing her to sneeze as she sat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's jacquzzi tub. The jets within tickled her toes, as did his fingers when he did his best to distract her. "No!" she giggled when she felt his hand clasp around her ankle. "We are not here to play."

He grumbled and grouched as she poured a generous portion of the bubble gum pink shampoo into her hand, knowing that he had an inhuman amount of hair to wash. Pink suds began to build up once more as she began to massage the mixture in, and she watched as his face became relaxed. Paying extra attention to the space behind his ears, she scratched and rubbed and swore that she saw his right leg twitch and threaten to kick up.

"There there," she cooed, running her fingers through the length of his silver locks, making sure the mixture was mixed in with the ends well. "It's not so bad now, is it?"

"This was not what I had in mind when I suggested a bath," he glowered, making sure she knew by his facial expression just what he thought of the whole.

"Hey, just because I'm not in there and naked doesn't mean it's not fun," she cheered as she poured more of the shampoo into her hands, making sure there was a generous dollop. "I'm having a great time."

She swore she heard a low growl and giggled once more. He really was quite cute when he didn't get his way. It was one of the joys of doing such a task.

"This smells," he pouted, the corners of his lips frowning as he tried to pull his nose away from the substance.

"It's bubble gum. It covers the acidic chemical smell this stuff usually has. It's only for a day. One shampoo and you'll be clean and we won't have to worry about the fleas spreading."

Fleas? She looked at the bottle to see the anti-flea label and shrugged her shoulders before tossing it aside. She had used enough anyhow. "Duck your head under and close your eyes," she instructed as she ran his hair through the water, rinsing the shampoo off. His eyes drifted closed as he lay his head back in the hot water and she couldn't help but think about how pissed off he looked even when he was supposed to be relaxed. "There," she patted him on his head when she was complete. "All done. Now that wasn't so bad was it?

Sesshoumaru glowered.

And Kagome awoke, startled to find herself in her own bed and not near a bathtub, though they were in the right house. A dream? She wondered. She couldn't even see herself shampooing Sesshoumaru with flea shampoo so it must be a dream. Giggling, she thought of the face his dream self made and thought of how much he was still like himself even in her head.

"What's wrong?" she heard him mumble, his voice still half asleep.

"Nothing," she giggled, and squirmed closer to him in the darkness. "Weird dream is all."

"Hn."

Getting an idea, Kagome grinned and turned to face Sesshoumaru, hoping he was still awake. "Hey!" she tapped his shoulder for good measure. "Want to make a trip to the jacquzzi with me?" she asked, widening her eyes to add to the effect.

Gold eyes narrowed at her.


	12. A Girl's Treat

**Title: A Girl's Treat**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 848**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 – Cosplay**

The party was magnificent, Kagome thought dazzled as she walked in the front door of her apartment. The food was good, the drinks were good and the company was sensational. Of course she went with Sesshoumaru so how could it not be sensational? Though company parties usually weren't her thing, after tonight she could easily make them so. Besides, it was Halloween, it was the best time to be something you weren't and get away with it. "I had fun," she grinned as she placed her goodie bag on the ground in the living room, before seating herself down next to them to begin rifling through it. One thing about rich companies is they often gave good swag, and seeing as she was there with the head honcho of it all, she expected his swag would be the best.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he took a seat behind her on the floor, wrapping his legs and arms around her in the process.

"I don't know. Useless junk I would never need. It's always fun to see what's given away. Give me a hint," she pleaded as she blindly stuck a hand in the bag. "I want to be surprised."

"I don't know. Promotions fills the bags. I just hand down a budget." He reached over and grabbed one of the bags from her and peered inside. "Junk."

Grinning, she reached in and pulled out a box of candy, and shifted herself around so she was facing him. His leg came up and bent at the knee, offering support for her back. "Here," she offered, handing him a stick of whatever was inside. "Tell me if it tastes good." He tentatively licked the offending piece of candy before bringing his mouth down upon hers.

"Very sweet," he stated authoritatively.

Shoving the piece of candy in his mouth, she laughed at his face as he began chewing and crunching. She felt free, liberated, knowing that she could push her limits with him and he would still be there. She knew it as he pulled her closer despite her childish behaviour. "I never knew Halloween parties could be elaborate," she sighed as she fingered the black leather shirt of his costume. "I've never been to one where everybody dressed up according to a theme."

"Sharon's daughter is a fan of about five different animes. She said she was inspired by her to do a cosplay version of Halloween. I think typically it's an orange and black theme."

"What were you last year?"

"I didn't go," he answered simply, removing the box of candy from her with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist.

"Why not?"

"I don't typically. I make an appearance at Christmas but that's it. I only offer the Halloween party because it promotes moral and increases work productivity."

"You're such a businessman," she scolded. "That's a wrong reason to throw a party

"You should see Christmas," he murmured. "The company party is a gala and it's a black tie affair. We have corporate executives from our different clients attend. It's a grand media spectacle. There's a five-course dinner, wine, champagne, dancing. It's very good business." She scrunched her nose at the mere thought of it, especially as she was now required to go out and buy a dress for it, one that would cost a pretty penny. Sesshoumaru chuckled, as if he had read her mind. "I already have a dress on order for you. I guarantee you'll love it."

"Hn," she mimicked, settling into him. "I have only one question. If you're so opposed to attending Halloween, why did you choose to attend this year? Are you a cosplayer at heart?" she leered.

"No," he frowned at his costume, clearly displeased with the way his shirt showed off his bare chest. She, of course, loved it. "I assumed you would enjoy it. I wanted to leave the moment we walked in. Too many eyes. It's unseemly for my staff to view me dressed at such."

"Then why this costume? It's sweet that you wanted to take me, but there are thousands of anime characters you could have chosen. You didn't have to be Sephiroth. You could have been anybody else who covers up more." Though she did have to admit she loved the way the leather shaped to his body, the way the boots made him appear to be strong and powerful, and the way the black contrasted with the silver of his hair. The way he looked right now surpassed that of a demi-god.

"I assumed you would enjoy it," he repeated once more, his gold eyes searing into hers, branding her with his meaning.

"Well…oh…um…" she blushed, speechless for the first time.


	13. Two of a Kind

**Title: Two of a Kind**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 926**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 – Window Shopping**

They were just window shopping, she told herself. She didn't need anything on this shopping trip, and she wasn't going to let him buy her anything. She just wanted to see what the little town he had taken her away to had to offer. It was a 'just because' weekend, as Sesshoumaru explained it. He wanted a weekend away with just her and no interruptions. How could she say no when he had been so incredibly busy lately? And so they had ended up at this tiny seaside town with nothing to do but hang out and relax and enjoy each other's company.

Within minutes she was bored of her hotel room and wanted to explore. Filled with a sense of wanderlust, she had to see everything, she had to remember everything. She wasn't just content with sitting around, not when she was on the road anywhere. He was happy to take her to lunches and dinner and hang out with her, but she needed to savour the experience of being somewhere new.

"Those are cute!" she pointed to a pair of shoes in the window of a small boutique. Four inch black, strappy sandals that she knew would do her legs justice. She could see herself wearing them at his Christmas gala. Hell, she could see herself wearing them to dinner just to drive him nuts.

"They're shoes," he stated blankly, yawning as he tried to tug her forward.

"No, they're not just shoes. They're shoes that were destined to be placed upon my feet. Come on, I'm allowed to buy one thing today." Giddy with anticipation, she ran into the shoe store and grabbed the first available clerk, asking for the shoes in her size. With a critical eye she looked at how her toes stuck out at the end and the way the black leather straps criss-crossed their way up to her ankle. She took ten steps in them forward, then turned around and walked back to her chair before walking to the mirror and getting a second perspective about how they looked on her feet. She so did not have a shoe fetish, especially considering her job required her to wear workplace safe sneakers, but she couldn't say no.

"They're shoes," Sesshoumaru repeated from the doorway.

"They are far from shoes," she replied, rolling her pant legs up so they rested below her knees like a good pair of capris. "Take one look at them on me and tell me they're not just shoes." She watched as his eyes settled on her legs rather reluctantly. She grinned in triumph when she saw them widen just a touch and a smirk settle upon his mouth as he contemplated what she could do in them. They were as good as hers and she knew he would not dare criticize this purchase. "I'll take them!" Kagome announced to the clerk as she removed the straps.

"You can model those later," Sesshoumaru murmured to her as they stepped outside of the store, his meaning perfectly clear to her.

"We'll see. It depends on whether or not you behave."

"I _always_ behave."

Laughing, she reached for his hand as they continued along the street, eyeing the different items in front of the different boutiques. Occasionally he would lean forward and whisper things in her ear that she knew was meant for the privacy of their own bedroom, and once he wrapped his arm around her. This weekend, she thought, was going to be absolutely perfect. No interruptions, no real life, just the two of them doing what they pleased.

"You don't window shop much, do you?" She asked, sneaking a look up at his stoic, impassive face.

"Hardly."

"Then why did you come along? I could have done this on my own while you found something you enjoy to occupy your time." His free hand came along and took her bag containing her shoebox, not allowing her to carry a thing. This was typical of him, and unbelievably sweet. Her friends once called it controlling. She knew it had nothing to do with control and everything to do with wanting to do things for her. Why would he want to control this when he gave her so much free reign within the rest of their private lives.

"You wanted to shop."

He really was wonderful, she inwardly gushed. He provided perfect answers, often performed perfect suggestions, and often made her insides turn to jelly with just one look.

"Oh look at those!" Kagome squealed as they ran to a window displaying two teddy bears. "Come on, we have to go in and buy a set! One bear for you and one bear for me."

She completely missed the way he seemed to glower at her suggestion and subtly took her hand before leading her away.

There was no way he was going to buy a pink stuffed animal for himself. "You don't need anymore," he declared before leading her away.

"But I just want to look," she pouted as she continued to stare at the outlet.

"Another time," he stated without much conviction. He would plead with her if he had to. "Perhaps the next time we return…"


	14. The Perfect Fruit

The sweet, fresh scent of strawberries filled the kitchen as Kagome ran water over the lush fruit. She loved it. They were the perfect fruit she had to admit, and the perfect food item for their mini-celebration today. Dressed in her favourite white dress, she was ready to face a brand new day with Sesshoumaru and ready to begin their venture into year two together. She couldn't believe it had already been a year and counted her blessings each and every day for having chosen to shop that one particular day. A year ago she had believed grocery shopping to be a chore, and in many ways it still was, but now the act held so much more meaning, especially when he tagged along.

And he always took the time to tease her about the strawberries before picking up a basket to share together.

She took the time to dig through his cupboards for the sugar she knew was hiding. Just because he didn't use it in his coffee in the morning didn't mean he didn't have any. Everybody had sugar. It was a staple item.

"Must you make that racket?" he called from the living room where he currently drank his morning while reading the newspaper. "I do not recall my cherrywood cupboards ever beating you."

"Jerk," she muttered, smiling. It was one of the first things she called him and it had stuck. "Where's your sugar?"

"I have none."

Her jaw dropped as she heard his answering reply. How could anyone not have sugar? Though the berries were ripe and sweet, the sugar would have made them all the more better. As much as she loved chocolate, nothing beat having a little sugar with her strawberries. Sighing, she dropped the strawberries into a bowl and left the kitchen. The morning would no longer be perfect as she wished but she would make do.

"Add it to your shopping list," she instructed as she took a seat next to Sesshoumaru on the couch. "It's illegal not to have any."

"I have no need of sugar," he declared, never taking his eyes away from the newspaper. She didn't have to peak to know he was reading the business section, as he did first thing every morning. Everything about him was routine.

"I do. I'm over here almost all the time now. You need to start carrying things I need and I need sugar."

He stopped reading for a minute and she watched as he mentally changed gears, as if he were processing something important. She remained silent as he tried to figure out whatever it was he needed to figure out. "You are here quite a bit," he conceded as he continued to solve his mental dilemmas. "Every weekend and most nights of the week."

Kagome frowned. He didn't appear to be pleased once he realized just how close they really were. She knew space was important to him and respected that. She had no intentions of sending him into a fit on their anniversary. She laughed nervously, holding out the bowl of strawberries. "I really don't need the sugar all that badly," she hedged.

He remained silent, causing her to fidget in her place, fisting the hem of her new dress in her hand. The white, flowy material wrapped itself around her fingers and she bit her lip as she waited for him to tell her to leave. In the past year she had never felt so insecure about her relationship with Sesshoumaru as she did in this one single moment.

"Hn."

"Here." She offered a strawberry in hopes of distracting him from this thoughts. He was a man who thought entirely too much and often too deeply. He was never one to act on impulse or let loose for just one moment. It was always her. Maybe they did have too much that was different between them.

"Sell your furniture," he suddenly commanded as he placed the newspaper down.

"Pardon me?"

"Sell your furniture. Pack your clothes and whatever else you want to keep. You already have closet space here and half of my drawer space. It's just a matter of moving everything else over. If we begin today we can have you here completely by the end of next weekend."

Confused, yet filled with a sense of hope, she stared at him wide-eyed, wondering if he suddenly lost his mind. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm telling you to move in. Logically, there's no point in paying rent for an apartment you're not living in most of the time and you're already here almost full-time. Seeing as you rent and I own it makes sense that you be the one to move out of your apartment and in with me rather than vice-versa."

Stunned beyond belief, filled with relief and giddy with excitement, Kagome could do very little to contain her blush. Leave it to Sesshoumaru to phrase his request in the form of a demand rather than ask her. She looked down at the berries in her hand once and smiled. Really, demand or question it all came down to the same thing. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Pressing another berry to his mouth, she watched as he bit down on it, a small droplet of juice clung to his lower lip.


	15. The Wee Hours of Dawn

**Title: In The Wee Hours of Dawn**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 909**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 – Pillow Fort**

There were entirely too many on the bed Kagome realized groggily as she awoke. Entirely way too many, though she refused to admit it out loud as she knew she would get an 'I told you so' in return from her bedmate. Moving one of the three pillows stuck between them, she looked over at him to find him still sound asleep, unmoving and near silent. Smiling softly, she reached out to touch a strand of his hair which lay across his own pillow, and her heart skipped a beat. This was an entirely new feeling to her, the contentment she felt first thing in the morning when she woke to see him there. It was rare to wake up before him as he was very much a morning person, but he had been working so hard lately she could hardly blame him, especially as he helped her pack and move every day after work during the past month. However, she knew the source of this feeling. It was because she was no longer a guest in his house. It was hers too. She was lying on the bed that she now officially shared with him. She had her own closet and her own dresser and her very own sink and cabinet in the bathroom. And they were hers. He gave them to her. She wasn't merely borrowing the space any longer.

She still had her doubts. Despite officially living there, this was still his house as well. The deed was in his name and though there wasn't a mortgage as he had long since paid it off, there was very little room for her name on anything. He had a history here. He had other women here. It wasn't something that was new and shared between the two of them. Eventually, she promised herself. In another year maybe she could convince him to go house shopping with her, and they can buy their own together. However, first they needed to see if they could live with each other. Her thoughts were interrupted as a pillow was shoved in her face. She turned to see that Sesshoumaru had shifted, sending one of the six pillows on their bed flying at her.

"I hate this," she muttered, trying to figure out why she even wanted her pillows on his bed when his were far superior. "Stupid pride."

"What's that?" she heard him ask.

She nearly growled as she realized he had been awake and had most likely sent the pillow flying at her purposely. Narrowing her eyes at him she sent the pillow back, satisfied with the large thump it had made when it came in contact with his face. "Nothing dear," she sang back as she piled five more pillows on top of him.

Warm hands grabbed her hips as she pulled her under with him and she struggled to find the light as she laughed. Silver hair tickled her nostrils as she tried to breathe, resulting in letting out a small sneeze. "No fair," she giggled as she struggled against him.

"It's not my fault that you do not have a tenth of the strength that I do," he jested, holding her just a little tighter, securing his victory. "You will concede to me."

"Never!" she laughed, reaching out for a pillow to toss on his head as he loomed above her. "Girls like me don't concede to jerks like you."

His playful growl echoed throughout the room from beneath the mountain of pillows in which they were buried. Slowly his fingers around her hips began to move, softly at first, but then with increasing speed as he began to tickle her abdomen. Unable to hold it in any longer, Kagome began to laugh in earnest as she squirmed against him, trying to move away from his devilish hands. Sesshoumaru showed no mercy as he continued in his pursuit.

"What are you here harassing me and not at work?" she playfully scolded as he found her most ticklish spot. His discovery of it has been the bane of her existence.

"It's Saturday."

Stretching out, Kagome pushed her way through, revealing an opening between the pillows. Her head was still covered, as was his. They were surrounded. "This reminds me of the forts I used to build with my little brother. We'd grab all the pillows and blankets in the house and use the living room as home base. This is much smaller, but it feels like it used to." Filled with a sense of nostalgia, Kagome sighed. "Did you and your brother ever make one of these?"

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected. "And no."

"Too bad. There's a ton of fun things you can do with a pillow fort."

His arms slinked around her once more, pulling her tight against him. The muscles beneath the skin were hard and strong, she thought as her eyes glazed over. His heart pounded against hers, sending shivers running through her. "I know," he spoke deeply, the baritone reverberating through her due to his proximity. "I'm thinking of one activity right now…"


	16. Insanity

**Title: Insanity**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 873**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R for suggestive material**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 – Skin**

This sense of desperation and urgency was a new feeling she blindly thought as Sesshoumaru ripped the shirt off her body. Ripped was the key word as it lay in shreds upon their newly lacquered bamboo floor. The shirt was brand new, barely out of the store and now she could see five different bits in different places.

And she didn't care.

His mouth was firmly planted upon her neck; her arms were tightly wrapped around him bringing him closer as she couldn't get close enough.

Four weeks. During their entire relationship she doubted she had ever been away from him for longer than week at a time, and this time his business had taken him away for four. It was entirely too long.

"Never again," she breathed as she grabbed his hair, yanking it back so he was looking directly at her. His normally blank amber eyes were bright with fire as he stared her down. "Next time I'm coming with you."

"There will be no next time," he promised fervently. "I will not leave for this length of time again. Not for any reason."

The declaration was enough to soothe the savage within her. The sight of him, the smell of him, the way he tasted as she bit down on shoulder, she had missed it all while he was gone and went to bed every night cuddling his pillow and breathing deeply so she could at least smell him. When that had gone stale and disappeared, she felt lost and alone for the first time as she lay in that vast, empty bed. For the first time, she felt like a guest in his home. The halls seemed darker without him nearby. The food didn't taste as good and really, most nights she didn't feel like going out. She would wait at home, almost like a dutiful housewife and entertain herself.

It was boring.

Except for the phone calls. Oh the phone calls were far from boring. Every night he called between meetings. Sometimes he could only chat for five minutes and it was enough just to hear his voice. Other times they spent hours talking about everything and nothing. The day, the weather, interesting things he saw or things she didn't see and over the course of his four week absent these were the times she looked forward to the most. When the hell did she become so lovesick? She had spent many a day contemplating this as she waited for the phone to ring.

"Remember that night, two weeks ago?" he asked as she undid the buttons of his silk shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to join his tie and jacket.

"What night?"

"Two weeks ago. The phone call where in detail I told you everything I was going to do to you the minute I saw you when I got home," he explained.

How could she forget? The rising blush in her cheeks was more than answer enough for him as he worked the clasp of her bra. The conversation had been beyond decadent and sinful. The way he spoke and the words he said in a hushed whisper still burned her ears and sent the butterflies within her rolling and tumbling. Liquid heat instantly filled her as she pushed herself closer to him. The damn jeans were damn constricting, she thought as she dropped her hands from his chest to her button and fly. They needed to be gone.

Off her.

Now.

"Patience," he murmured, covering her hands with his. "All in due time. We have all night."

She whimpered in protest. "You can't tease me like that and tell me to wait. You drove me insane for days. I needed you."

"Only a few minutes longer," he breathed, holding her hands. "It's been a long time. Too long. I need you too, but first I want to look at you."

Amber eyes glowed in the dark and his typically orderly silver hair was a riotous mess from her hands. She wanted to run her fingers through it once more. She wanted to wrap it around her fists and pull on it until she had his attention. She wanted to feel it draped over her as he moved within her. She wanted it. Plain and simple. The markings on his face appeared to be more vibrant than as was usual and his pale face bore a rosy hue. None of it mattered to her right at this moment. She could look at him later. She wanted him now.

Whimpering, she tried to free her hands so as to grab what was rightfully hers. She was slowly dying and needed to feel the skin to skin contact that caused her to sizzle.

Sesshoumaru leaned in close, still holding her hands tightly in his as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. "You drive me insane."


	17. Staying In

**Title: Staying In**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 964**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R for suggestive material**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 – Movie Night**

Most couples went out when they had something special to celebrate. She and Sesshoumaru used to be one of those couples. Dinner, dancing, a walk in the park, sometimes tickets to a show, these were all things typical couples did, her and Sesshoumaru included. Now, time to themselves was all they asked for and really, it was all she needed. Anniversaries had come and gone and while they still celebrated them, they weren't celebrated as a milestone anymore. It was tradition to do something, to give a small token, but they had both decided that they didn't need to spend a great deal of money on each other. While he could afford it, she found she couldn't and would often feel bad when he granted her a gift beyond anything she could ever fit into her budget. Words were all they needed, they decided. A simple card, a simple note or just one heartfelt discussion and she felt more cherished, more loved than she would have if he had ever presented her with a three-tier diamond necklace. She wouldn't know what to do with a three-tiered diamond necklace.

Tonight she had managed to convince him to let her watch Disney, despite his penchant for movies that contained fire, explosions, guns, swords, blood and violence in general. Often they made her squeamish though she would watch one with him occasionally…well he would watch; she stayed curled up in his arms pressing her face against his chest so she wouldn't have to see what was going on on the screen. They were both good with this arrangement. The fact that he had let her pick Disney tonight told her that he was a) either feeling guilty about something or b) really did set out to show that tonight was all about her. She was too selfish to offer the same in exchange and really quite okay with it.

"One more?" Kagome asked as she yawned, pulling the blanket he had pulled out higher to her chin. The popcorn in the bowl was freshly popped and buttered just the way she liked it, despite the fact that he hated butter and the night was still young.

"Blood Sport," he replied as he stood to change the movie, removing Shrek The Third from the Blu-Ray player.

Whining, she sat up for a moment and turned on the den light. "Not tonight. I can't handle blood, guts and gore tonight."

"Every man needs a good bloody movie every now and again and you can't ask for better from Jean Claude Van Damme."

"Van Damme be damned," she growled, grabbing a handful of the popcorn in her fist before throwing them at him, pleased with the way they stuck to his hair. "Monsters Inc. is waiting for me. You'll have to settle for that for now. It's as close as you're going to get to the creepy crawlies you like to see in movies."

"Wimp," he taunted as she placed the new DVD in the tray and watched it load up. One by one he began to remove the popcorn kernels from his hair and tossed them aside. He would clean first thing in the am, when she was still sleeping. It seemed as if he always cleaned during that time as the mess was no longer there whenever she woke up.

Her neat freak.

"Jerk. Sit down and shut up." She made room for him on the couch and allowed him to slide in next to her before she lay her head down in the crook of his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her tightly, letting her know he wasn't totally displeased with the evening. Truth be told if he had really wanted Bloodsport, she would have let him watch it. "I want you to meet my family one day," she mentioned idly as they watched the different previews. "I think it's time."

"One day," Sesshoumaru agreed easily. "As you will meet mine."

"Good."

Within moments the screen lit with colours as the menu screen appeared and she watched as Sesshoumaru reached over to turn off the lights. The blue-white glow from the television screen bathed the living room, casting shadows on the wall and she noted idly how well hers appeared to blend with Sesshoumaru's. It was like all things in their relationship. There were times when they didn't mesh very well and it was very obvious. But then there were times like now where he really catered to her, not because he had to, but because he wanted to, because according to him, she belonged to him. She liked to think of it as belonging to each other. One hand entwined with his and she opened her mouth as he placed a piece of popcorn on her tongue. They were so married, she thought with a yawn. No grand gestures, nothing outlandish that screamed their love, just two people curled up on the couch watching a movie. This was something she could get used to.

And with that thought in mind and a smile on her face, she allowed herself to close her eyes for a minute and drift off to sleep…knowing he'd keep the movie on just in case she chose to wake up before it was done.

Disclaimer: Disney does not belong to me, as Monsters Inc., Blu-Ray, Bloodsport and Shrek The Third does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.


	18. Fantasies

**Title: Fantasies**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,080**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 1 – Smooch**

Valentine's Day had come and gone without much incident. He gave her roses and her own customized cookie cutter. She baked him a fresh pan of his favourite morning muffins. It just didn't seem like the holiday was important to either of them anymore and she lived for the day to day surprises, whether they were his or hers to prepare. Occasionally, such as tonight when there was no real occasion to celebrate, she prepared him a home cooked meal worthy of a five star chef. The swordfish, marinated in a lemon juice dressing was being grilled to perfection while she speared the perfectly steamed asparagus and placed them on their plates. She hated cooking for others. It was perhaps the one reason why she got into baking pastries and wedding cakes rather than catering. Cooking was time consuming, especially if you wanted to do it right and there were entirely too many things that could go wrong. Technically it was the same with baking, but people tended to prefer desserts more so than their meal. She didn't miss their looks of pure bliss when they bit into a cake or a square, as opposed to the fact that most would just chit chat while eating dinner. It was infinitely more rewarding to bake.

Tonight she had no issues cooking seeing as it was for him. This was the first time she was preparing him this particular meal and she hoped he would be pleased with it. He had a penchant for enjoying the five star restaurants, as she would attest by the closet full of dresses he had bought her over the last year and a half so she could join him. She had paid attention to his eating habits, watched what types of food he would order and how well he would pay attention to eating them. Fish was a favourite and though he tended to enjoy simpler fish that fit her budget such as salmon, halibut and catfish, she also knew he liked to splurge every once in a while and order a swordfish steak while eating out. Tonight she splurged, cringing at how much two steaks of fish had cost her. That was only the fish, never mind the vegetables, the ingredients for the rice pilaf, what she needed to make the mushroom cap and shrimp hors d'oeuvres and of course the ice cream and Irish Cream needed for dessert. The wine she had snagged from his private collection in his cellar and she was sure he wouldn't miss it. She hoped he wouldn't miss it anyway when he returned home that night. For added measure, she had baked a batch of cookies using her new cookie cutter, just so she could see how they turned out.

Hearing the front door open, Kagome quickly fixed her apron and carried the plate of hors d'oeuvres from the kitchen into his dining room and placed them next to the open bottle of wine she had left out to breathe. There were no candles for ambiance tonight. They would only get in the way and she didn't miss the way his nose wrinkled in irritation anytime they had come across a candle at a restaurant. Though she liked them, they weren't his thing and tonight was all about him.

"You cooked." She was greeted by warm arms wrapping themselves around her and an equally warmer mouth falling upon hers and she knew then that her gesture did not go unappreciated. "I was wondering how extensive your cooking background is considering you've been trained as baker."

"Pastry chef," she corrected, letting her hands fall to his tie to loosen it. She knew he hated the constricting things preferred go without them when he could. "And I have formal training, I just choose not to use it except when I want to. It's not fun cooking for others."

"Then what's this?" he gestured to the spread on the table, eyes raised in what she thought was delight when he saw the swordfish sitting off to the side.

"You're not others. I have no problems cooking for you unless you decide that my food isn't worthy of your attention."

"Your cooking is beyond compare," he applauded and she knew he wasn't feeding her a bullshit line. If nothing else Sesshoumaru was honest. Brutally so. Picking up a seafood canapé, she brought it to his lips and watched in satisfaction as his eyes closed while he chewed, not in disgust, but in bliss. His face was relaxed and she could see the humble beginnings of a smile as the corners of his mouth began to twitch upward. This was another recipe she could save in the 'Sesshoumaru' file, she thought. One more she could set aside for special occasions, not that she would ever cater anything for him. "Before I forget," he mumbled before leaving her side to retrieve a piece of paper from his briefcase. "I have something for you."

He held out the small piece of paper and watched as she opened it. Confused, she could clearly see the two characters sketched onto it were of him and her, but he was dressed in some fancy ceremonial garb while she wore what appeared to be a school girl's uniform. His positioning in the picture was clearly dominant while she held a more subservient pose, kneeling before him as she kissed his cheek. "What's this?" she asked, examining it closer.

"I grew bored during an extremely long conference call and recalled one of the conversations you had with yourself during your sleep one night, something about me being a demi-god." He raised his eye brow in sheer delight at his new found discovery. "Let's just say I was inspired."

The rising blush in her cheeks caused her to look away. "Jerk," she mumbled, though she was impressed by the artwork before her. "Okay, fine. That explains why you look the way you do, but why am I dressed like a school girl?"

His arms came around her once more, his breath hot on her cheek as he spoke. "You obviously have your fantasies, I have mine."


	19. The Bet

**Title: The Bet**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 974**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 1 – Undressing**

This had to be one of the dumbest things she had ever done, Kagome thought as she stared at her cards. What in the hell was she thinking when she had agreed to play strip poker? Especially considering the last time she played poker it was while she was in school and playing against somebody who knew absolutely nothing about the game? "You cheated…" she accused her partner as she removed her t-shirt. That was only the beginning. The handicap Sesshoumaru had given her was clearly fading away into the sunset as he was closely catching up. Gone were the two shirts he wore and his socks, leaving only his pants and boxers. That was four hands ago and nothing had changed. That's not true; her pile of clothing was slowly growing off to the side.

"You told me you don't play poker."

"You asked if I play, not if I knew how to play. There is clearly a difference," he replied indifferently, though his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Yes, she thought, he could be quite the pervert at times.

"I think we need to change the game. Strip Go Fish. I can win at that game."

"Fine."

The cards were dealt and she grinned at hers with glee, momentarily forgetting her modesty. She was going to win this time, she thought with confidence. By the end of this charade he'd be the one sitting naked before her and she planned on having her way with him…after she made him suffer for making her play these stupid games. "Go Fish," he announced after she called a card she was sure he had. Grumbling, she grabbed a card from the deck and grumbled some more when she realized she didn't have the pair. And so it went until it was clear who the winner was.

"Jerk," she mumbled as she dropped her pants so she was sitting before her in just her panties and bra. Oh thank god she wore the good set, she thought with a glare as she looked down.

His eye raised high to his head as he examined her. "I believe I had confiscated those," he stated, gesturing to the pink underwear with the small bow. She blushed as she recalled the night he had found them lying on the ground while she did laundry and refused to give them back. She had planned to seduce him that night. Instead, he seduced her using no more than a few words and a single heated glance.

"I know, you panty thief. I found them when I was making room in your dressers for my stuff and took them back. I spent months looking for them whenever I was over. This is my good set. You leave them alone." His grin widened as she realized she said the one that would guarantee the continuation of his depraved behaviour. She feared for the possession of her underwear. "Just deal the cards," she muttered, shifting she wasn't sitting on the cold floor with her bare knees.

"I think I'll keep the bra too," he continued, not heeding her words as he shuffled the deck. "It's a matched set; you can't have one without the other."

"They're mine." She began to organize the cards in her hand, pulling out the pairs she could see.

"How about a wager?"

She glanced at him warily, knowing his mood at the moment. A wager with him would not be a good thing. A wager with him would be a very bad thing. She knew better than to accept. "What are the terms?" Mentally, she kicked herself for even asking as he smirked in triumph.

"You win, we will cease playing this game, declare you the overall winner and you can have whatever you choose."

"Chocolate sauce in bed," she immediately answered, knowing his distaste for the activity. Oh he loved playing with her and he loved the sauce, but being the organized, anal man he was, it wasn't an activity he allowed often.

"Chocolate sauce in bed," he conceded, scrunching his face. "Despite the mess it'll make on my silk sheets."

"You have over two dozen different sets. Ruining one isn't going to matter." And she knew he wouldn't argue given the results of such a night. He rarely argued when she wanted something like as it typically benefitted him in the end. She watched him leer at her, his golden eyes perusing her near naked body in anticipation and she swore she saw his tongue dart out for just a moment. He was a depraved jerk, she thought briefly.

They dealt cards back and forth, setting pairs aside as each achieved them and with a grin she realized that if she wasn't already winning, she was damn close. Setting aside her last pairing down she began to count her sets and frowned as she realized she still had less than half the deck in her hands.

She lost.

Damn. "I don't like this game anymore."

She nearly jumped back as he extended his hand and played with the little pink bow on the centre of her bra and she realized with absolute clarity what it was he wanted. "No." Still, in the spirit of the game she removed it, reluctantly and watched forlornly as he claimed the pink silk. She mourned its loss. "They're my favourite set."

He grinned as he added the pink bra to his set and began to eye the panties she still wore. "As they are mine."


	20. To Share or Not To Share

**Title: To Share or Not To Share**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,003**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 - Jealousy**

He was a heartless jerk. Completely heartless. Totally heartless. There wasn't a damn thing in him that told her he had a heart. Oh sure, he gave her the world when he could, but he wouldn't let her have the one thing she really wanted.

A puppy.

Okay, she didn't really want it, but they were oh so adorable when they were shopping earlier that she couldn't help but ask for one. They way they yipped and played while they were in the too small box, the way the brown one's ears perked up and the way his little face quirked at her as she spoke to it, the little pink tongue that insisted on giving her a bath when she brought it closer to her face. In that single moment it melted her heart and despite the work she knew was involved in buying one, she wanted it.

Of course the ice lord himself wouldn't budge and was firm with his 'no' when she turned her eyes on him.

"Why not?" she demanded as she held the puppy close, reluctant to let it go. "I'll take care of it."

"No."

She muttered a few expletives under her breath, knowing he could hear them but suddenly not caring about the impression she had made upon him. His eyes widened at the words but she could see his feet were still set in. He was not about to budge. "Look at him," she pleaded, holding the little dog up for Sesshoumaru's inspection. "He's all alone, has no home and we can give him a good one. He'll be happy with us."

"No." His voice held firm, as did the stony look in his eyes. This was the man who gave countless dollars to various charities across the city and country, including charities that involved the proper care and treatment of animals, both domestic and wild. While she knew money was no concern of his and he had plenty of it go around, surely he must feel something to give to these charities. It wasn't simply because they were a tax break. He had a choice.

She changed tactics, hoping to appeal to the softer side she knew was there, the side that treated her as if she were his queen. "Tell me why?" she asked instead, keeping the dog in hand. A sudden thought occurred to her and she put the dog back down into the box to play with the others. "Are you allergic?"

She could see the lie in his eyes as she asked her question and wondered if he was going to take advantage it. Very few knew how to read him but she had become quiet adept having seen him both at his best and his very worst. Nibbling her lip, she waited. What would she do if he lied to her? Until this point they had been completely honest with each other and it was one of the things she relished the most about their relationship. She could say anything and he would be completely forthright in return. "No," he answered and she smiled, pleased that things hadn't changed. Looking at the dogs with an inscrutable look, he continued. "Dogs pee."

Dogs pee? Surely that couldn't be it and without thinking, she began to laugh. It had to be the most absurd answer she had ever heard. Grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's arm, Kagome tried to hold herself up as she covered her mouth in restraint. Judging by the scowl on his face, her giggles were not helping the situation. "Every living thing pees, Sesshoumaru. I hate to break it to you, but you do as well and yet I keep you with me, and vice versa. Try something else."

"They make a mess," he tried again.

"So do I. I don't miss those looks you give me when you catch me baking early in the morning. You look at me as if to say 'who is this girl covered and white and what has she done with my kitchen. I'm sure there are days you regret me walking in and ruining your orderly lifestyle."

"Never," he replied vehemently, the intensity and fire were back in his eyes, replacing the irritation she saw there before. The look never failed to cause her stomach to flutter about in anticipation and not for the first time, she regretted being outside and not in their house near a bed. Blushing at her thoughts, she turned away from him again, lest he begin to read hers and drag her away. They weren't finished discussing the dog yet.

"Then seriously, why? If you give me one good, valid reason, I'll never bring the puppies up again," she pleaded, taking his hand in hers. "I promise. Just tell me why."

The war within him was oblivious to all who stood by, but not her. She could see the conflict within and knew he was trying to find the right words to state his reasons without stripping him bare. "Dogs require love on top of what you already have to give," he murmured, patting the pup on the head just once. The conflict, she realized, wasn't with the dog, but with himself. She could see he was actually quite sympathetic to the plight of the puppy.

The corners of her lips twitched slightly as she realized where this was going, and she wanted to hug him for it. Very rarely was he ever infallible, yet today he seemed to be a bit vulnerable, an adjective that she would never have used to describe Sesshoumaru. She grinned. He was jealous. "And?"

"And," he growled. "I said no."


	21. Treats

**Title: Treats**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,158**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R for suggestive material**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 3 – Ramen**

**Happy birthday Tallymark!  
**

A lazy Sunday was good for the soul, Kagome thought as she poured the dried noodles into the pot of boiling water. They were few and far between these days as the summer season brought in weddings galore. And where there was a wedding, there was a need for a wedding cake. All week she slaved away in the small kitchen of the bakery where she worked, covered in flour and fighting both the heat of the oven and the heat of the out of doors. Sweat dripped down her brow causing her to constantly wipe it away in an attempt of maintaining food safety. She was tired of looking at icing. She was tired of looking at flowers, at the bride and groom and most importantly, she was tired of doing any sort of work that was required in prepping a meal.

This was as close to lazy as she could get. Her plans were simple. Lunch, couch, TV and nothing else. Sesshoumaru was busy in his office doing work. She scrunched her face at that thought. Her next two weeks were booked solid once more and there would be very little time for herself. She was prepared for the early mornings, long days and late nights. Those didn't bother her one bit, but every once in a while she needed to take a breather.

Today was that day.

Wearing nothing but her sweats, she watched as the noodles in the pot boiled before pouring them into a large bowl. The heavenly scent of artificial vegetable stock filled the kitchen and her stomach rumbled.

"You're worse than my brother," Sesshoumaru remarked as he walked into the kitchen. Taking in his attire Kagome knew he was having a lazy day too, but how did he manage to still look so good wearing nothing but a loose shirt and jeans? Shaking her head free of all thought, she smiled at him instead, wanting to wipe the scowl off his face.

"I don't know if I should be flattered by that statement given how much I know about your disdain for your brother," she replied, searching her drawers for her ramen chopsticks. She ate very little with chopsticks despite her heritage, but they were always used for ramen, no matter how it was served.

"It's not meant to be flattering. Both you and he have a penchant for that cheap, solidified carbohydrates and fat. One would think a chef worthy of cooking a five-star meal would eat better."

"Yeah, one would think," she replied absently, looking longingly at the noodles in her bowl. They were calling to her, their simplicity in their design and the unique flavour that could only belong to cheap noodles. "But you forget that I was also once a university student on a budget. When you can't afford to feed yourself for a week, let alone a month before your next paycheque, you deal with what you can. I ate a lot of ramen. Now it's simply a treat."

He reached over and grabbed her chopsticks from her and stared down at the noodles floating in the yellow broth. Gingerly, he lifted one between the prongs and sniffed it before inserting it into his mouth. He frowned as he chewed before swallowing and speaking. "I do not see how this is a treat. Ice cream is a treat. Ramen is not."

Grabbing her bowl, she snatched her chopsticks back. "I didn't say it was _your_ treat. I said it was _my_ treat. Scoop yourself a bowl of ice cream if you want a treat. Leave mine alone."

His eyes narrowed on hers as she spoke and not for the first time, she feared some sort of retaliatory action his part. Sesshoumaru was very predatory in nature and like most men in their prime; he had a competitive streak a mile wide despite his initial denial of such an affliction, as he liked to call it.

"Hn."

Closing her eyes, she savoured the mix of seasoning with the noodles and relished the ease in which they were prepared. As a chef, they were her dream food. Five minutes on the stove and it was done. The slight clack of chopsticks echoed through the kitchen and Kagome quirked one eye open, glaring at her partner as she knew her chopsticks were nowhere near her bowl. "This is mine," she stated, jabbing her sticks into the noodles once, bringing a pile to her mouth.

"What's mine is yours," he gestured to the bowl she was using. "So what's yours is mine." He brought another pile to his mouth as well, sending a look of victory over in her direction. She didn't miss the challenge within his eyes, the anticipatory nature of them.

Part of her wanted to snatch her bowl and walk away while the other part wanted savour this part of him and bask in the playfulness that he showed nobody but her. Holding her chopsticks tightly in her hand, she reached for another scoop of noodles, wanting to enjoy what she could before he finished them all. "Get your own," she demanded, shoving as much as she could into her mouth.

"They are mine. I believe they came out of my cupboard."

"Our cupboard. What's yours is mine, remember?" she quoted him, shoving even more noodles into her mouth. The never ending noodle from hell hung off her chin and she struggled to slurp it up feeling triumph when she saw he was doing the same. Leaning in closer to the bowl she kept at it, smiling when she could feel it getting shorter and shorter. She followed it and stood tall when she could feel it getting lighter, telling her she was at the end. She turned toward Sesshoumaru and stopped for a moment, looking at the noodle that hung out of his mouth and was pulled taught by the piece in her own. "Oh lord," she murmured as she bit down and released the two halves. Filled with laughter over the _Lady and the Tramp_ moment she pushed the bowl aside and walked away. Leave it to the two of them to do something cheesy like that. It was absolutely surreal.

Standing at the doorway she laughed as he slurped the noodle up into his mouth. She was bidden with the sudden image of him using his nose to push the bowl back toward her. "It's all yours," she told him before walking away. She'd already had her treat for the day.

_Disclaimer_: Lady and the Tramp doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney.


	22. Miss Organization

**Title: Miss Organization**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 889**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 1 – Dressing**

**Special Note: Thank you to Akay for the help**

It seemed as if the more organized he forced her to be, the more disorganized she actually was. Kagome used to be able to mentally keep track of her schedule. Now that she was forced to write it down, she had managed to forget half her appointments and was late for several others. It was Sesshoumaru's fault really. He couldn't leave well enough alone and let a system that had worked well for her in the past continue on the course that was already set. No, he had to interfere and tell her that her system simply wasn't good enough.

Well, she would show him, she thought as she grabbed her briefcase. She had planned on being Miss Organization. She had all of her meeting files stored safely and neatly in one place. Her agenda was correctly written out and she had a to do list. Oh yes, nothing would go wrong today and would show Mr. Anal I Must Have Everything My Way that things could get done without him around giving directions.

"Good morning," she breezed by, focused solely on the coffee he had made only a few minutes earlier. The pale blue mug sat on the counter, steaming from the top and she knew he had put it together to her specifications. He always did, always knew what she wanted and always had it ready. The first sip was like dying and going to heaven. After spending an hour this morning fighting and taming her hair so it was actually presentable, she needed this first cup more than anything else in the world right this minute.

"You're not at the bakery today?" he inquired, looking at her dress.

She looked down herself and once more mentally evaluated her choices. While the meetings were business in nature, it wasn't like his meetings and didn't require clothing such as his did. She didn't need to wear a pressed suit or dress to impress. She couldn't walk in wearing jeans like she would if she were working in the bakery today, but she didn't need to wear a coordinate skirt or pant suit either. They suited him, the clean lines, the way the silver of his hair played off the black or grey material of his jacket and pants, though she knew he hated the ties. They didn't suit her. The skirt, leggings and sweater gave her the dressier look she needed. She wasn't trying to sell herself, she reminded herself as she slipped on her knee high leather boots. She was selling her cakes. The pictures she held within her portfolio would sell itself as they were beyond compare. Such was the difference between her work and his. "In the afternoon. I have a pair of sneakers there. This stuff will wash if I get flour in it. I'm meeting a few clients this morning." His eyebrow shot up as she straightened her skirt. Yes, it was probably a little short, she thought with a scowl, but she wasn't going for the city shark look. She wanted to look hometown. Rin, the wedding planner she often teamed up with, dressed the same way. The work sold itself. They were merely vessels passing the information on to the client. "It's fine."

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't need to," she scowled. "You have this thing about the way you look at people. A single, silent glare is the equivalent of yelling in their faces. You're telling me what I'm wearing isn't appropriate. I've worn this in the past to meet many clients and they've all bought my cakes. You have your success outfits, this is mine."

She put the coffee mug back on the counter and reached for her good jacket, sliding it over her shoulders before grabbing her briefcase. She would not be late. She would not miss this appointment. She was doing this her own way and dammit, it was going to work. "Just you watch," she called to him from the door. "This wedding will be mine. Not only will I be doing the wedding cake, I'll also be the chef preparing all the desserts."

"Of that I have no doubt." He reached into the front closet with one hand, grabbing her free wrist with the other, stopping her as she was about to open the door to leave. "You're forgetting something vitally important." At her raised eyebrow, not unlike his own, he pulled out the soft, blue scarf he had given her the day previous. Her eyes lit as they fell upon it and she could already feel the cashmere against her skin. Instead of handing it to her, he gently wrapped it about her neck before placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're always so forgetful."

"Not always," she pouted, having almost made it out the door without there being a problem.

"Always." He leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. "That's why I'm here."


	23. Working Out

**Title: Working Out**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 936**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R for suggestive material**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 2 – Ticklish**

Kagome loved statutory holidays. Her workload was typically considerably lighter, and Sesshoumaru would have the day off alongside her. Together they would wine, dine or just sit around and do nothing.

Such as today. Well, scratch that, she had planned on sitting around and doing nothing but Sesshoumaru had changed all that when he tossed a pair of sweats at her and a tank top and instructed her to change. Demands usually weren't her thing but as she made him watch what was typically classified as a 'chick flick' against his will the night previously, this was something she could do without argument. Besides, she loved these sweats and he knew it. She would do almost anything to wear them for a day as they were both warm and soft. She watched with wide eyes as he changed into a pair of his own sweats, forgoing a shirt for the time being. She didn't have a clue as to what they were about to do, but she knew that whatever it was he planned on, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. He damn well knew it too, she thought with a scowl. He knew of her penchant to stare. She did it every night before bed. Nothing had changed in two years. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach when he was around.

"What's the plan?" she asked, forcing herself to look away.

"Yoga."

Kagome gulped. There was no way she'd survive watching him contort into the various positions without self-combusting, and he knew it. Sighing, she slipped her tank top on over head and vowed to herself that she would not look at him. She would not watch him bend. She would not do a damn thing other than stare at the television set and focus on her own positioning. Following him out of the room, she ignored the bare skin of his back, and the swish of his loose hair against it. She watched her feet instead as she moved and walked. She didn't look at him as he laid down the two mats in front of the television set in the den and she didn't look at him as he stretched. She was sure her face was beet red and she was sure he was basking in every minute of it. Taking her mind off the man next to her, Kagome focused on the instructor on the television set and very carefully moved to mimic her positioning.

Lunge.

Downward facing dog.

Cobra.

Triangle pose.

Pyramid pose.

It didn't take very long for her to become absorbed in the video and relax completely, enjoying the intimacy of the situation. In this single moment together, they were vulnerable, having lowered their guards and defenses in their practice. She turned to face him mid-lunge; a mistake Kagome realized when she saw the droplet of sweat rolling down his abs, the muscles clenched tightly. There was strength there. Strength, steel, determination. All she had to do was reach out and touch it and she'd be able to feel it.

Just one touch…

He glanced sidelong at her and smirked as he reached out to grab her hand. "See something you like, little girl?"

Caught, Kagome turned away, embarrassed. "As if," she scoffed as she tried to pull her hand away. "You merely had a fly on your shoulder and I thought I'd get rid of it."

"It was not my shoulder you were staring at." She fell toward him as he tugged on her hand and together they went down, Sesshoumaru rolling underneath to cushion Kagome's fall against the floor. It took all of five seconds for him to roll himself over so he was hovering above her. The heat radiated off his body warming her and for the first time that day she realized how little her tank top actually hid.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kagome reached up with both arms and tried to push him off. He didn't budge. "What game are you playing at?" she demanded as realization dawned on her. He had everything planned from the very beginning.

"No game," he answered, lifting his hand so that it clutched the hem of her shirt. Feeling the tips of his fingers against her abdomen, she began to giggle. The deep amber of his eyes shined mischievously and Kagome knew she was going to regret her giggle. Determination crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he ran his hands over her belly once more, eliciting another giggle from her throat. "Well, well, well," he murmured. "A weakness and one that is totally at my mercy."

Panic-stricken, Kagome wriggled in earnest trying to free herself from his clutches. "Let me go," she squealed as his hands danced upon her body. Both of them ignored the yoga instructor's next instruction.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed again.

"Why?"

"Because," she laughed as his hand dipped further under her shirt, then moaned as it brushed the underside of her breast.

"Because why?" he asked again, this time his hands more urgent as they slipped her shirt over her head, his eyes suddenly filled with heat. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she breathed, pulling him closer so his mouth ghosted above hers.

"Good."


	24. SelfConfidence

**Title: Self-Confidence**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1.480**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 4 – In-laws**

Kagome glanced sidelong at him in the car once more, her stomach rolling several times, both in nervousness and anticipation. Two years it took to get to this point and she didn't think she could be any more insecure than she was at this very moment. While parental approval was never at the fore thought of her mind, she didn't want to her family to hate him either. If it came down to choice, he would be the one, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't mean she wanted the choice. She never wanted to make that choice.

"It will be fine," he assured her as they made a left hand turn at one of the lights on the way. His hand fell from the steering wheel to land on her knee in comforting support. He drove through the traffic with ease, weaving in and out of lanes as he caught up to cars that were driving entirely too slow for his liking. Trusting him completely, she sat back and enjoyed the ride. Logic and common sense told her that everything would be okay. Her family was supportive of her, and if they liked her than they would like any guy she brought him. However, Sesshoumaru was far from perfect. His sense of humour appeared to be non-existent on the surface and he was controlling and domineering. It was a part of him she had long ago accepted. He didn't set out to seduce like she did, he orchestrated situations. Nothing was ever truly spontaneous with him, but she accepted that of him. Some people could do spontaneity, some couldn't. He fell into the latter category and his attempts were accepted, praised and cherished. After two years he still threw her off with her antics though she knew they should have been predictable. He wasn't the most romantic person around but he worked for her. She didn't always need romance, though having fun once in a while was always worth it, such as their yoga session (obviously planned) the previous week. However, he was always there for her when she needed him the most. In two years he had seen her at her worst and still stuck around, offering her both his support and his company. She saw the way he looked at her compared to the way he looked at other women. There was something there and it wasn't entirely on her part.

"Grandpa is kind of eccentric," she warned, ignoring his words. "He's a retired shrine priest and doesn't take well to new men who come into the house. He may use sutras. He did that with my ex. Don't worry, they're harmless."

"I am not your ex," he growled, his fingers clenching tight for just a minute.

"I know, but he'll still use them against you because you are a man dating his granddaughter. It doesn't matter if he likes you or not, you'll still find yourself covered in sutras in the first five minutes, but they won't hurt."

"It will be fine," he repeated, turning the car down another corner.

"And Souta," she continued, ignoring him. "He suffers from a major case of hero worship with any guy I bring home. He attached himself to my ex's hip the first time. He's 15 now but nothing's changed. If he does it again and it really upsets you, let me know and I'll find a way to pry him off and talk to him. I think it's because we just have grandpa as our father figure and really, grandpa, being the eccentric man that is probably isn't the best role model." Kagome was still rambling when they stopped the car in front of an old house. She didn't notice him getting out of the car until he came around to open her door for her, interrupting her thoughts at the same time.

"It will all be okay," he reaffirmed, effectively silencing her with one look. "I am still here with you." That single statement said so much considering what she had put him through over the past two years and it warmed her heart as she realized how right he was. He was still there. After everything he still stood next to her, holding her hand in his. He dressed in his best casual outfit for a lunch with people he had never met before but would be his greatest obstacle in getting what he wanted.

"It'll be okay," Kagome breathed as she tightened her hold on his hand and walked up the front steps, ignoring proper protocol. Her grandfather may be retired, but he still administered to the old rites. She turned to him once more before putting her hand to the knocker on the front door. "You'll still be here once this is all over?"

"I have tickets to next week's theatre performance," he stated, squeezing her hand lightly. "I have every intention of taking you with me regardless of what happens today." The heavy metal banged against the wood of the front door, echoing throughout the front of the house. Kagome chewed her lower lip, sure that something would go wrong today. She'd either get attacked for not having married him yet, or he would be deemed unsuitable. Either way it didn't matter, she'd still be with him when this was all over.

"I have a cat," she suddenly blurted out. "You're not allergic, are you?"

"No."

"Good. Oh and my mother has a way of getting you to talk about feelings even when you don't want to."

He squeezed her hand once more, effectively silencing her as her family came to the door at once, her mother following behind her brother and grandfather. Bowing, she greeted them then winced as her grandfather slapped his first sutra on Sesshoumaru's forehead. His nails dug into her hand and she could feel him struggling to control his temper. Normally the epitome of calm, the one thing Sesshoumaru didn't allow was an assault of his person…unless it was she who was doing the assaulting. Making the introductions, Kagome watched as her grandfather eyed Sesshoumaru warily, her mother eyed him critically, and Souta was already forming attachments as he stared upward, wide-eyed.

"Come inside for some tea, dear," her mother instructed, stepping aside to let the two of them in. Kagome winced as she saw her grandfather pull out another sutra. It was going to be a very long visit. "It's okay," Sesshoumaru murmured when she sent him an apologetic look. She owed him big-time once this was done. Her mother patted her knee and gestured toward the kitchen. Sending a second apologetic look Kagome stood and made her way to the kitchen, positioning herself between the doorway and the counter so she could peak in every now and again.

The room was silent.

"He seems like a very nice young man," her mother stated as she began to steep the tea.

"He is," she replied back, opening a box of cookies and placing them on a plate to carry in. "I'm not sure if I should leave him alone with grandpa though…" she trailed off as she saw her grandfather put away his sutras. "Then again," she mumbled.

"How serious is it?" her mother finally asked. She had heard about him for two years but in that time this was the first time she had met him. She couldn't blame her for asking it just once. Staring into the living room, Kagome smiled as he carefully removed the sutras from his body before leaning over to offer Souta some advice on his latest video game. Everything was just as he said it would be.

"Very," she replied. "Most days I can't figure out why a man like him is with a girl like me."

"You're selling yourself too short, Kagome."

"No I'm not," Kagome replied, shaking her head. "Despite it all I do know one thing." Lifting the plate of cookies, Kagome turned to her mother and beamed. "He doesn't know it yet, but one day he's going to be the man I marry." And with that, she followed her mother into the living room and began to prepare for the rest of their visit, all the while knowing that everything was just as it should be.

END

This is it folks unless more Everyday Love's come up…but no rushing youkai yume on this. She still needs to get Raindrops up and I want her to continue Willow. :P Yes I'm selfish that way.:P Anyway, have a good day!


	25. Damsel in Distress

**Title: Damsel in Distress**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 954**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: R **

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 – Spider**

Her scream pierced through the silence that came with early morning. Echoing through the halls of the house, she knew it was only a matter of seconds before her fearless hero would be down coming to her rescue. The horror of the sight before sent shivers through her spine. Her stomach was already rolling as she stared the creature down, willing it to stand still for a moment longer. A leg moved, causing her to squeak in fear that it would run and hide within the depths from whence it came before Sesshoumaru could be down to take care of it.

Tiny little black hairs stood on end as it moved another leg, edging close her coffee mug. Mentally making a note to buy a new mug, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at it anymore. Of all the things to see first thing in the morning, this was not in the top ten.

Gold eyes scanned the room and narrowed in concern when he saw her standing on a chair in a corner, shaking in what he knew must be fear. She barely threw him a glance, ignoring the fact that he was only half-dressed and had yet to button up his dress shirt. "On the counter," she squeaked, rapidly pointing her finger in the general direction. Clambering down from the chair, she followed him to the counter, clutching the back of his shirt, ignoring the fact that she was now wrinkling it. "Get rid of it," she demanded, shyly peaking over his shoulder before closing her eyes and pressing her face into his back.

"It's a spider," he deadpanned, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"It's a monster," she counted. "They all need to be abolished."

"They eat other insects. They're actually very good for the environment." Nonetheless he reached for the morning newspaper, carefully taking the time to roll it.

"Then it belongs outside, not in my house. What's taking so long? Just one good whack and it'll be gone. Just hit it, the paper doesn't need to be rolled perfectly."

He rolled his eyes at her before turning to look at the insect before them. She stared intently at it, praying for Sesshoumaru's aim to be true as he raised his hand far over his head. Spinning around instead, he dropped the paper on the counter and turned to face her, his eyes searching her own. "Spiders are harmless," he stated, sending a silent glance toward the counter. "This fear of yours is ridiculous."

"So let it be ridiculous," Kagome pouted, still trembling. She really couldn't explain to him why she was so afraid when she didn't know herself. For as long as she could remember she had this crippling fear whenever she crossed a spider. Their eight legs were unnatural, the little black hairs were disgusting and they always showed up in the most unusual of places. "Black widows and tarantulas' poison are deadly. They're not harmless," she countered. "How do I know this one isn't deadly? Just kill it."

Mischief sparkled somewhere deep in the gold, causing her to be instantly wary. "Would you like a closer look?"

Her grip tightened on his shirt as she tensed right up, ready to bolt a moment's notice if need be. "You wouldn't dare...would you?" The last question came out more as a plea. _Please_, she inwardly chanted. Images of spiders lunging at her face and attacking her from behind filled her mind. "Don't joke."

Sighing, he picked up the paper once more and took aim. "This fear of yours is unreasonable."

"To you, maybe, but to me it's perfectly rational and logical. They have fangs. They bite. They kill."

"I have fangs, I've bitten you, and yet, you're not dead," he teased, causing her to flush. He did indeed bite, numerous times as she had the marks to prove it on the inside of her thighs and they certainly did far more than kill her. Momentarily distracted, she was startled out of her reverie when she heard a loud thwomp before the sound of paper unfurling echoed throughout the kitchen. With narrowed eyes she examined the counter making sure there were no twitching legs coming out from underneath the newsprint. "Unreasonable," he stated again, wiping his hands on a cloth before working the buttons on his shirt.

"Unreasonable yes," she agreed coming out from behind him. "But it's not without merit."

Snorting, he turned to return to the bedroom, but not before she grabbed the edges of his shirt pulling him back to her. "Every damsel in distress needs to offer her hero a token of her affection." Her lips ghosted over hers as she saw them quirk upward.

"Indeed?"

"Yes, very much so. You need to stay and receive yours." Softly brushing her lips over his, she reached out and grabbed his hand, directing it toward the newspaper on the counter. "First," she instructed, taking a step backward toward the doorway. "You need to remove the evidence. Then we'll discuss your reward." Flinging her own shirt over her head, she stopped at entranceway. "Did I mention I'm thankful to spider killers?"

"How thankful?" he asked, brow quirked upward as the paper crunched beneath his fingers, his golden eyes focused on her now exposed skin.

"_Very_ thankful. Clean up and why don't you come and find out."

"Indeed."

AN

Youkai Yume was wonderful enough to draw another set of oh so adorable and fluffy pics soooooooo that means more story! Yay! At least another 5 following this one :)


	26. Acceptance and Rejection

**Title: Acceptance and Rejection**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 947**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: K**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 – Ice Cream**

It was the perfect day, she thought as the two of them walked down the streets of the small town. Picturesque, Kagome would describe it as. While the hustle bustle of the big city excited and thrilled her, it was the small towns that drew her eye. Sesshoumaru knew and understood this when he suggested a Sunday morning drive out of the city. With no weddings or business affairs to cater, a day off from the bakery, and no large orders looming on the horizon, Kagome knew that it was now or never. She wanted to get away from everything. The past few weeks had been exhausting for them both as she worked with new clients, and he as the office kept him busy late. Really, the only times they had seen each other was the odd night she managed to stay up late waiting for his return. Even then it was for a brief moment before they both fell into bed, unable to even move. Most mornings she was out the door before he was even out of the bedroom, knowing she'd have a rack of pastries to make before the breakfast rush. Though secure in their relationship, Kagome knew this as no way to foster what they had.

The last time they had decided to get away they spent the weekend in a rural historical town. It was quaint and homey and she bought her favourite (and Sesshoumaru's) pair of shoes there. This time they were spending the day near the beach. "How about a summer house?" Sesshoumaru asked as they stopped near a real estate magazine dispenser. "The prices aren't too bad here and the market is open."

Unsure of what to say, Kagome half-laughed before dragging him away. They were still trying to figure out how to live together, let alone at the point where they should be discussing purchasing a second house. She knew Sesshoumaru came from wealth, his upbringing, mannerisms and breeding screamed money. However, he had never disclosed how much he was worth and she had never asked him, but the signs were there. He had no problems spending money on her, but she didn't want to put the burden of another mortgage on him and there was no way her income would allow her to take on a mortgage, especially not for a beach front property and especially when she had other plans for it.

"Come on," she demanded, noting the perfect distraction across the street. "I want some ice cream and the couple we were talking to earlier was raving about this place." She didn't want to hear anything more about beach homes. She understood the implied sentiment behind the gesture and basked in its glory, but she didn't need a second home to know that he wasn't leaving her.

--

"This is sooo good," she moaned as the cold cream slowly melted in her mouth. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Hn."

Smiling, she brought another spoonful to her mouth. Sesshoumaru was never one for sweet treats, though he indulged her with them. She would have no problems trying any sweet treat in the world, having a penchant for things out of the ordinary. "That's too bad because you won't find ice cream like this anywhere else."

"You are avoiding the question," he suddenly declared, setting his back up and straight in the chair. She should have known he would have caught on. He was always more astute than she believed him to be. _Always_. And he was like a dog with a bone at times. It can be set aside temporarily, but never forgotten.

"I am," she answered truthfully.

"You don't want a beach house?" She swore she could see the flash of hurt in his eyes, golden eyes which she could usually find adoration, humour, mockery in, but never disappointment. It was rare and subtle, but potent enough to make her feel like she had been kicked in the stomach.

Sighing, she put her spoon down. "I'm happy living with you now and I think it's great that you want a retreat for us, but I like the idea of travelling to different places, exploring and trying new things." Choosing not to bring up the money issue, she grabbed the spoon again, filling it with ice cream, and brought it to her mouth, giggling as she ate. "If we didn't explore, I'd have never found this ice cream."

She paused as he suddenly leaned over, bringing a single digit to her mouth. Slowly, he wiped the corner of her lips. Startled by the intense look on his face, she began to melt inside, pleased that she had said the right thing. He hadn't said as much, but over two years she had learned to read his expression _very_ well. Everything told her that they were okay.

She was rejecting the idea, not him, and he understood that.

Carefully he brought his finger to his own mouth, maintaining eye contact as he licked the melted cream from the tip. Conceding to her, he smiled, before taking the parfait glass and spoon out of her hands and placing them in front of him. "It is good ice cream."

Cheeks red, she stretched across the table, vying for the treat he held just out of her reach. "Jerk."


	27. War

**Title: War**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,338**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 - Fight**

Breakfast in their household was never a normal affair. She was usually out at work already and he was typically busy getting ready. Early mornings usually consisted of brushing their teeth together as they navigated their way around the bathroom, she would plug in the coffee for him and run out the door whereas Sesshoumaru would search for the perfect suit for the day, depending on the meetings he was required to attend, and he would sip his coffee while listening to her car roll down the driveway.

However, the evenings were something else entirely. Both ensured that they could spend as much as their evenings together as possible. She kept her schedule clear for him for the most part, just as he did with her and often they would do nothing more than curl up together and watch TV, or he'd hold her as they each read their respective books. Tonight they lay on their bed, he in his pajamas and she with her robe wrapped tightly around her, and he just held her as they spoke of their day. It seemed a very fitting end for an extremely busy week. Neither had wanted to watch television that night, nor did they feel like going out anywhere. Even her book and his newspaper didn't hold their usual appeal. She didn't know why he felt that way, but she knew why she did: she had other things, larger things occupying her mind lately.

"I'm going to leave the bakery," Kagome announced suddenly, angling her head upward so she could see Sesshoumaru's facial expression. It remained stoic.

"Hn."

Sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall. "You don't care?"

"It is your life. I have the means to support us both if the bakery is no longer to your liking."

"Hold on," she huffed, leaning away. "I'm not saying I want you to support me. And it's not my life. It's our life. I pay these bills too you know."

His hand squeezed hers gently, calming her for a split second. It still amazed her at times to see how quickly he could react to one of her moods. As explosive as her temper was, his demeanour was equally, it not more so calm. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it only served to frustrate her more. Tonight he was acknowledging her statement as true. "I'm changing my career path a little bit. I love the bakery, but I found working the bakery plus a part-time catering service for weddings to be a little more than exhausting...if you haven't noticed me fast asleep when you get home at night."

"Hn." He had indeed noticed and she knew he was a little put out at times. When was the last time they had made love? She tried to recall and cringed when she realized that it hadn't been once in the past month. Maybe not since their impromptu drive out to the beach when they lay that night under the stars in a secluded area.

"Anyway, the catering is going well and I enjoy the self-employed aspect of the work. It's fun being the boss sometimes and this means that I'll have more days free. I might not be able to start big, but I'm sure my name will be passed around and I'll eventually grow. It's already being passed around as we speak."

His thumb began to trace light circles on her hand, the motions of which she nearly found distracting. "Do you have a business plan?" he asked as he continued to look straight again.

Yes, definitely a brick wall. No emotion whatsoever tonight.

"Of course I do. I've been working on the proposal for months and it's ready to be implemented."

"How much would you like for start up fees?" He rose from his purchase on the bed and opened the top drawer of his dresser, removing a small, leather portfolio. Opening it, he reached for a pen and looked at her once more, asking his question again. "How much would you like for start up fees?"

Her ire rose as he scribbled on the paper without waiting for an answer. His chequebook, she realized. He was writing her a cheque, after she told him earlier she didn't want him supporting her. Silently he tore the cheque from the portfolio and handed it to her. "What's this?" she asked, her teeth clenched together tightly.

"Your start up fees. Put your business plan in my briefcase in the morning and I'll have a look at it while at work. I'll make any adjustments that need to be made so it's solid."

Anger and frustration rose to record levels as she glared at the cheque. How dare he! This was her business venture, not his. She had worked hard to save her money for the start up fees. She didn't want his input on her business plan. She had made a point not to ask him as she wanted to do this on her own, be successful on her own, not because she had some sugar daddy funding the operation . She wanted his support in other ways. Not financially. Whirling on him she tore the cheque in half and watched him back up a step. "I don't want your money. I have saved up for this." Raising her hand, she lifted her index finger and pointed at him, jabbing into his chest as she accentuated each word. "Secondly, I don't need you to go over my business plan. It's sound. Furthermore, it's _my_ business, not _yours_ or _ours._"

A low growl emanated from his throat as his eyes narrowed on the finger. "You have never put a business plan together in your life whereas I work with them on a day to day basis. You will need the help if you want to be successful."

She both paled and became enraged as she heard his comment, insinuating she couldn't do anything without him. Kagome ignored the fact that he suddenly took two steps backward to the door. Good. She didn't want to see him right now anyway.

"I can't do anything without you, is that it?" Her voice was strangely calm given the large ball of fire she felt growing within her.

She could see the pride war with rational thought in his eyes. He wasn't going to concede. She knew him well enough to know that he would hang onto the last of his pride first. She didn't give him a chance to say a word as she grabbed his pillow and pushed him out the door. Throwing the pillow over the edge of the stair banister, she watched it land on the ground in a satisfying thump. "I'll show you, Sesshoumaru," she seethed. "I may not have much of a head for business, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. And it also means that I'm not going to let business bullies like you push me around and do what they want. This is _my_ business venture and I plan on doing it _my_ way. If it goes wrong, so be it. When I need advice from you, I'll for it, until then, leave me the hell alone." His eyes hardened as she stated her case, solidifying her reasoning for doing what she was about to do. "There's one thing I know for certain I can do without you, and that's sleep in that bed by myself."

Turning on step, she left him be at the bottom of the stairs. She heard him reach for the blanket on the couch, and she heard him settle in before she returned to their room and slammed the door.

_Jerk..._


	28. Peace

**Title: Peace**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,102**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: K**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 – Make Up**

She over reacted. She knew she did. She didn't need anybody telling her that she was, something inside of her just told her that she went too far. Kagome paced back and forth across the large bedroom, correction, the large _empty_ bedroom. Her anger, while valid, did nothing to assuage the guilt and loneliness she could feel coming on. She knew he didn't mean the words the way they sounded. And she knew that he would be willing to support her in anyway, whether it was financially or simply by being there to listen.

Sighing, she didn't know how much longer he would do the latter if she kept blowing up on him for offering to do the former. Truly, it wasn't so much the offer that bothered her. That was kind of sweet because he really was doing it because he believed her in her. She had learned many things about Sesshoumaru over the past couple of years, and one was she knew he wouldn't invest if he didn't believe a business could succeed. It was the idea of money period. She had grown up with little and worked hard to get where she was today, and he could come waltzing in and tossing twenty-five thousand on the table, if she needed it, no problem.

Sighing, she slipped out of bed, knowing there wouldn't be any sleep tonight. She couldn't sleep without him anymore. She was too conditioned curling up against him. Her pillow was no longer comfortable, not when she could fall asleep listening to the strong beat of his heart beneath her ear. It was something steady, something that let her know he was still there. Three years ago she would never have thought she'd meet the one. Two years ago when he stole her strawberries from right under her nose in the grocery store, she loathed him.

Now she loved him. And missed him. And wanted him back in her bed, scratch that, _their_ bed, right where he belonged.

Somewhere in the darkness she found her slippers, having tossed them earlier before she flew onto the bed. Where was her mind, she wondered as it all went down earlier. They had never had a fight quite like this. She had never tossed him out of their room. It went against the rules. Sure they fought. Most couples fight. Healthy couples fight. But in the beginning they had agreed to keep all fights out of the bedroom. It was their sanctuary, the one room in the house where they could be open with each other, and talk about everything and nothing. He made love to her there. Not just hot, random sex, though yes, they did that too, she thought with a blush. But he made a point of loving her as well, just as she made a point of loving him.

Guilt flooded her. Frowning, Kagome padded silently out of the room, retying the knot to her house robe. She needed to fix this. Tonight. Now. Otherwise she wouldn't sleep.

Looking over the stairway banister, her heart sunk some more. He was lying on the couch, awake, completely aware of her presence. She could feel the upset and confusion radiating off him, as well as the anger. Why shouldn't he be angry, Kagome thought. She had kicked him out of the one room they had promised to keep sacred and drama free. The steps creaked beneath her feet, yet he didn't move. He lay on his stomach, half covered by the blanket she had thrown at him earlier. His jaw was hard set, she noted as she approached. His eyes were equally hard, though somewhat wary.

Kneeling before him, she placed her head on his pillow next to his. "I'm sorry."

She was greeted by silence though he didn't look away. "I really am. I overreacted." Sighing, she lifted her hand and let it fall on his, linking her fingers through. She didn't look away. They both needed the eye contact, to know that whatever each was saying was truthful and heartfelt. She needed him to know she was honest in her apology. "Look, I come from a family where I've had to struggle to earn a dollar to buy something I'd like. The shrine doesn't make a profit and for years we were running in the red. I've been scrimping and saving for years, knowing this was something I'd eventually like to try. It's a matter of pride knowing that I've done it. Then you walk in, and when I want you to celebrate with me, you unknowingly wave the money I've never had in my face. I didn't know what to say." Squeezing his hand, she looked directly at him, pleading that he understands. "I didn't know what to say," she whispered again.

"I have no idea about the pride that comes with saving money," he admitted, a rarity for him. Maybe since she was being honest, he was too. "I certainly understand pride on its own. I've always had money, and simply wished to make a worthwhile investment."

"I know. I knew that earlier too. Rationally anyway. I think my rational side was down for count."

He chuckled, a sound that was like music to her ears. He wasn't well and truly mad. Irritated, yes, but not angry enough to punish her back. They were going to be okay. "Two years and I have yet to see this rational side of yours."

"Jerk," she mumbled, releasing his hand, pulling her head away so she could slap him lightly. Instead he caught her by the neck, and lifted himself, his fingers wrapping themselves in the low, messy bun she wore. It would only be a minute more before he snapped the elastic, she thought, as he liked her hair down.

"I do believe in you," he murmured, pulling her closer. "I don't invest in anything I don't believe in."

Kagome smiled. She knew this as well, but it was so nice to hear him say it. "Do you know what the best thing about fighting is?" he asked, his mouth a breath away from hers.

"What?"

He smirked, like a hunter about to catch his prey and it went straight down to her abdomen. "The makeup sex that follows."


	29. Distractions

**Title: Distractions**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 930**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: K**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 – Radio**

Kagome was nervous. She always sang when she was nervous. Correction, she always sang loud and off key when she was nervous, not that she sang on key very well when she wasn't. Today was the first day of the rest of her life, she declared when she woke up. She received a bland 'hn' from Sesshoumaru before leaping out of bed and grabbing him dragging him into the shower. There was no bland 'hn' following that, she noted with pride. Still, she was excited, eager, nervous, scared and anxious all rolled up into one.

She had a meeting with the first of many clients and this one she knew would make or break her career. It was a corporate function by one of Sesshoumaru's largest competitors, and that meant big bucks if she succeeded. And so she needed a distraction to keep her from driving herself crazy on the way out.

He had offered to let her drive him to work and then keep the car. That should have been enough of a distraction, but no. It wasn't nearly enough. She didn't know if he still felt guilty after last week, or put out or just wanted to offer his support in a way that didn't technically require money. She would purchase her own car soon enough. Until now, she had been able to walk to work, or catch public transit, but she would need her own car eventually. It would make visiting clients and shopping for supplies that much easier.

Kagome turned the radio up as one of her favourite songs came through the speakers. This should be all she needed to distract herself, she thought, and continued to sing along with it, ignoring the pained expression of her carpool partner.

"Cease this," he demanded, raising a single hand and clamping it upon her mouth, muffling the noise coming from within. It gave her a momentary jolt as she wasn't used to him grabbing her while she was driving. Considering she had managed to keep the car moving in a smooth, forward motion on the roadway told her that she had stellar control. Pulling up to a stop light, she pressed the brakes, bringing the car to as low stop.

"You want your car back?"

"No, only my sanity," he replied, removing his hand. "Your singing leaves much to be desired." The pout began to form on her lips as she pressed her foot to the gas once again.

"The singing is keeping my mind off of things, like how much I should charge? What kind of staff am I going to have available? Are they going to ask me for something completely outrageous? What is this going to do to the little bit of free time I have available to spend with you? It's not like the bakery where I held set hours. I'm going to hold all sorts of weird hours. If I go private as well as corporate my weekends will get booked. What is that going to do to us?"

Kagome didn't look at him as she recited the many questions she had on the tip of her tongue. For a couple years now they had been going strong and she was very confident in her relationship with him. But there wasn't a ring on her finger, there was no other commitment than sharing the same home.

Really, nothing stopped them from going their own separate ways.

Nothing except her feelings for him.

Sesshoumaru's hand came to rest upon her own on the steering wheel, his palm warm against her skin. It was somehow very reassuring. Still, letting him, her demi-god, see all of her insecurities was humbling. "If you would let me, I would hire you," he replied.

"I won't work for you," she retorted back, sticking her tongue out in the process. "We drive each other crazy enough at home. I don't want work craziness to interfere with it too."

"It already will," he predicted, and she knew he was right. If she was driving him crazy now while she was on her way to meet the client, what would she be like once she actually got down to work? She knew precisely how it was going to be. She was going to agonize over the menu, bringing him in. She was going to agonize over hiring staff who was prepared to work on a casual basis, and excel at it. She was going to agonize over which dessert was more appropriate. She was going to agonize over meeting future clients, building her portfolio, her website, incorporating herself.

"I'll try to contain myself," she replied dryly as she pulled in front of his building.

"No you won't," he predicted again, leaning over the middle console of car to place a light kiss against her pouting lips. "But I look forward to the battles that will arise from it."She fought the twitch surfacing at the corners. His hand fell upon her chin, turning it carefully so she was looking at him. "Just as I will enjoy the aftermath of those battles too

"Jerk," she mumbled as he shut the car door, blushing at the momentary within his eyes. But in truth, she looked forward to it too.


	30. The Good Life

**Title: The Good Life**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 1,130**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Rating: K**

**Note: This is in special thanks to Youkai Yume who is allowing me to use her 'Everyday Love' series as picture prompts. Check them out at youkaiyume . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). This particular one is from Everyday Love 5 – Text**

It really was a wonder how the man would put up with her day in and day out, Kagome thought as she straightened the linens on one of the tables in the hotel hall. The mere fact that he didn't complain about her catering for one of his competitors spoke mere volumes as to his support, and touched more than he realized. Or maybe he was just that secure in his own business and his own success. She had been very reluctant to even meet with this client initially simply because of the nature of his company, yet it had been Sesshoumaru who had pushed her forward. Daily, he had allowed her to drive him to work while she used his car to run errands, purchase foods and centrepieces, interview potential staff, sit with the internal communications staff sharing menu ideas, recipes, discussing expectations.

Four nights now she had gone with very little sleep as she tested her recipes, tweaked the ingredients on them to get exactly the taste she wished. Then the last two nights everything had changed when the company decided to go with a breakfast rather than a luncheon. Even now, she had spent the predawn hours preparing the rolls that were about to be handed out and prepping the food about to be served. So far, everything was going swimmingly. The hall was filled with executives wearing their designer suits, all with a smart phone in their hand. This used to be a sight that would give her pause. Dating Sesshoumaru, this was normal. Even he was constantly attached to his smart phone, though he was pretty good about leaving it at home when they were out and it was just the two of them.

The CEO of this company didn't know her, had never met her and she was sure he wouldn't recognize her though she had attended her fair share of public functions at Sesshoumaru's side. However, working with a caterer was far beneath him as it was a task delegated to the admins of other departments involved. She wasn't sure she would have been hired if they knew of her connection to her boyfriend, though she had signed a confidentiality agreement when she did accept the position. She had honoured it, not wishing to mix business with her personal life.

And Sesshoumaru understood that too.

Her demi-god may be a jerk sometimes, but at least he was an understanding jerk.

The black skirt suit she wore blended in with the others so she didn't noticeably stand out. The only difference was the pair of flats she wore on her feet as opposed to the heels she saw on the feet of many other women. Again, both gifts given to her in honour of her first event. Smiling, she watched as her servers began to deliver the bowls of fruit to each table. They would eat, then sit and listen to the speeches. She knew how these events typically functioned having had the opportunity to sit in on them many times. "Table five, chair three," she murmured to a female server who came looking for several empty plates. "She's lactose intolerant so requires a special lactose free milk. You'll see a small rhinestone on her name tag on the table." She handed the miniature pitcher for coffee over before arranging several danishes on a serving tray. "Deliver that one to the table on the south side of the room and then come back for the others."

The aroma of freshly baked bread and ham filled the room and it amused her that even the smart phones were set aside when there was the prospect of food. They were all children, every single one of them, playing adults when they weren't eating. She could hear the talk of stocks and trades and technology as many continued to talk shop during their meal. She ignored it all too, again, used to this from her own foray into this world.

"Table six, chair four," she instructed another server as she handed her a few slices of a wheat bread. "Gluten-free. Apparently this is a very important client so let's make sure it goes to the person."

No dishes were clattering, nobody was yelling and she had yet to hear a single complaint. She hoped sincerely that the rest of the morning would continue like this. She was pleased with the way her hollandaise sauce turned out and even more pleased with the presentation of her eggs Benedict. She placed a sprig of parsley next to the English muffin on a plate that had yet to be carried out, and nodded as the server reached for the tray.

Things were going swimmingly. Fresh croissants and pastries on the sides, fruit at each table, and a meal fit for a king being delivered to each participant. She couldn't help but smile at the look of satisfaction on each of their faces as they brought their forks to their mouths. This was how it should be, Kagome thought. She only wished she could share her triumph. Right now, she could see Sesshoumaru packing his briefcase so he could start his day, coffee in his free hand. This was a ritual she had enjoyed sharing with him these past few weeks, the both of them getting ready together, leaving together, and spending as long as they possibly could together. She didn't even get to join him in bed last night she was so busy baking and putting on some last minute touches. She wanted to share this with him.

"Take over here for a minute," she whispered to her head server before she ducked outside of the room. Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, she removed her own smart phone; a gift from Sesshoumaru after her old phone met its fate with the toilet bowl water, and opened her text messaging software. With a smile, she began to type. She may not be able to start the day with him, but at the very least she could help start his day right. With luck she'd nab him, with his suit on, overcoat slung over his arm as he was about to put it on, just before he left the house.

_Have a great day 3_

_-Kagome_

Hitting send, she returned to her affair. Life was good.

AN: As of now, this is complete. I'll see you all again if there's an Everyday Love 6 :)


End file.
